A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues
by MBAV fan66
Summary: The sequel to "A Fairytale Kind Of Love". Alissa's back, but as an evil spirit possessing an innocent girl. Now the gang must travel into the book and travel across Amaria to find her and put her evil spirit to rest for good and to get back something that she stole. And what will happen when Ethan tells his parents about him being gay? Read to find out!
1. It Isn't Over, Yet

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! I bring you the long awaited sequel to A Fairytale Kind Of Love, called A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues! YAAAAY! Lol!**

 **So, who's excited for this story? (*starts raising hand excitedly like a little kid*) I AM! Lol! Ok! So, there's not gonna be very much bethan romance in this one, like there was in the last one because this one will mostly be an adventure type story. But don't worry! You'll still have your bethan moments, sometimes! Lol! Just not through out the story.**

 **So, I do still hope you all enjoy this one like you all clearly did to it's predecessor. And let's get this story STARTED! WHOOP! WHOOP! Lol!**

* * *

It had been about a month since the Alissa inccident, and Ethan's and Benny's relationship with each other is still going strong. In fact, they couldn't be anymore happier. They went to school like they always do, holding hands being all lovey-dovey with one another.

"Oh! Hey, look who it is! It's Whitechapel High's happy couple!" greeted a voice from behind, teasingly to them.

They turned around to find that the greeting had come from Erica, who was approaching them with a friendly smile plastered on her face.

"Oh! Hey Erica!" replied Benny. "Hello milady!" greeted Ethan with a smile.

Erica giggled at the prince's greeting, as he still would speak in 17th Century every now and then. "So! Are you and _nerd boy_ , here, excited about the up coming break from school in two days?" she said to Ethan cheerfully.

Benny frowned at her small insult to him, as Ethan answered her question. "Yeah! We are! Now we get to spend even more time with each other." he said happily.

Benny soon smiled again and nodded. "Yep! Which means more time to plan dates and more time to cuddle. And most importantly! Less time doing home!" stated Benny gleefully, with a proud and happy smile.

Erica playfully laughed at their responses. "Don't you two ever get tired of each other? I know I do, whenever Rory's always wanting to be around me all the time, like some little duckling or something rather." she asked them seriously and slightly jokingly at the same time.

The two boys just looked over at one another and then turned back to Erica, with smiles on their faces. "Nope!" they both replied in unison, which made Erica roll her eyes playfully at them. "We can't seem to get enough of each other." added Benny happily grinning at her.

" _Anyways_ , I gotta go." stated Erica bluntly, as she turned to face Benny. "Bye, dork." she said flatly to him, and then she turned to face Ethan. " _Byyyee_ , _Ethan_." she said to him flirtingly, as she wiggled her fingers at him teasingly. And with that she left.

"I really wish she would stop doing that." stated Ethan bluntly and seriously. "Yeah! Me too." agreed Benny, as he just glared at the back of her head as she walked down the hallway. Then he sighed. "But it's Erica. So, what are ya gonna to do?" he added in a disappointed and sarcastically way.

Ethan chuckled. "Yeah! I guess you're right about that!" he agreed pleasantly with his boyfriend. They both then smiled and kissed each other, before intertwining their fingers together and continuing on down the hall to their lockers.

* * *

Soon those two days came and went, and it was finally summer vacation. The two boys couldn't be more thrilled, as they raced on home as soon as the final bell of the day had rung, to get their summer plans under way.

But a few hours later, a young girl who looked to be about sixteen was walking down the street. She was listening to her iphone, when something shiny seemed to catch her eye. It was a penny. She pulled out her earbuds and hit pause on her phone to stop the music that she was listening to. She smiled at her little discovery and for some strange reason she felt drawn to the penny. As if it was begging her to pick it up.

So, without a second thought the girl picked up the coin, but as soon as she did, she started to feel funny. Everything around her seemed to become a blur, as she then saw a black mist like substance rise out to the coin and swirl around in the air. She could of swore that she heard laughing, but before anything could register the black mist then rushed at her, and entered her body. She then dropped the coin back onto the ground as she staggered a bit, but soon regaining her balance again. It then felt as if she was trapped inside her own mind and that she no longer had any control over her own body, whatsoever.

While on the outside, she grinned evilly with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as they briefly turned black before going back to their normal color.

"Finally! I'm back!" she stated happily. "And now that I'm back again, I can get my revenge on the ones who killed me!" she declared with a snarled. "Ethan. Benny. You two better watch out because Alissa's back! And I'm coming for _you_!" she smirked evilly, as she then began to laugh.

* * *

Later on that evening, it was finally dark out and the two boys where currently up in Benny's room 'ka-noodling' as Benny like to call it, with one another. They had just finished playing a video game minutes earlier and had decided to call it quits after spending hours of playing.

"You know, Benny. Erica's right. We shouldn't spend the entire summer with each other all the time." spoke the prince suddenly.

Benny looked at him in fake shock with a fake gasp. "Ethan! Are you suggesting that we see other people?! A-are you breaking up with _me_?!" he said in fake shock/hurt and then smiled at him.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Come on, Ben! You know that's not what I mean!" commented Ethan in slight annoyance, but then smiled too.

"Yeah! I know!" agreed Benny sweetly. "And maybe she _does_ have a point, Ethan. Maybe we should do something by ourselves or with other people from time to time." he admitted with slight annoyance in his voice. "But come on, Princie! I mean, you're _still_ not quite accustom with everything in this world yet, to be going off and doing things on your own. You need somebody there that knows about where you really come from, to help you understand something that you're not familar with yet, more better." replied Benny knowingly with slight concern in his voice.

"Maybe! But I'm not a little kid who needs to be constantly watched all the time, Benny! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know! And besides! I might have Erica, Rory, or Sarah there with me if I need any help with anything and if they're not, then I'm sure some nice stranger will help me understand it better without needing to know the actual truth of my origins!" stated Ethan rather frustratingly to the spellmaster.

Benny then felt slightly bad for what he said to him. Ethan's was right. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even if he is in a different time period than his own. He's already done proven that, especially after what had happened with the whole Alissa thing that took place about a month ago. Ethan wasn't a kid, and he shouldn't be treated like one, either.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." he apologized to the prince sincerely.

Ethan saw how sorry he was and decided to forgive the spellmaster. He flashed him that oh-so-charming smile that Benny loves so much. "It's fine, Benny! You just worry about me sometimes, is all. It's perfectly normal for a someone to feel a little over protective over their boyfriend sometimes." he said sweetly and reassuringly to him. "In fact, I'm the same way about you sometimes. Remember? When that guy at school on my first day, who hated me, tried to bully you for sticking up for me in the hallway?" chuckled Ethan, implying the memory to Benny.

Benny then chuckled too at the memory. "Oh, yeah! Now, I remember!" he chuckled. "You really did a number on that guy!" he said remembering the inciddent. "Now, ever since then, the guy doesn't even dare to bully me anymore. Especially, now that he knows that you and me are dating." he laughed, trying to control himself.

"Yeah! Totally!" laughed Ethan too, agreeing with him.

Just then their little moment together was interrupted by a mysterious evil laugh. They both shot up on alert and whipped their heads around the room, trying to find who was laughing.

" _Stupid boys_!" laughed the voice. " _I have returned, just like I said I would! And now you will suffer my wrath for what you did to me!_ " announced the voice eerily.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" demaned the prince.

More laughing could be heard, but this time a shadowy like mist appeared in the room and took the form of a young girl about their age with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood there, glaring menacingly at them before a smirk spread arcoss her lips.

"Who are you?!" asked Benny.

"My how quickly we so easily forget. It's only been like what...a month or so since we last saw each other?" mocked the girl, in amusement.

"Why? Do we know you?" questioned Benny curiously.

The girl's smile then faltered to a straight line. "You should. I'm mean, you two _are_ the reason that I'm DEAD." she replied not too amusingly and losing her patient with them, now.

"For someone who's suppose to be dead, you sure look alive to us." stated Ethan obviously.

"Yes! Well...I guess it _is_ hard for you to recognize me looking like this." she implied with sass in her voice, her smirk appeared again as she gestured towards her body.

Just then her eyes turned black and both boys gasped. Benny immediately knew what that meant. "Ethan. I think that girl is being possessed by an evil spirit." implied Benny cautiously to Ethan, with slight worry in his voice.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "What?!" he whispered/yelled in shock. "But who would want to possess someone, just to get revenge on the both of...us..." he trailed, as things then began to click inside his head. As did in Benny's, and the two then looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Alissa!" they both said in unison.

Then the girl began to laugh again and clapped. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Well, done! It's about time you dunces finally figured it out! I'm mean, who else have you defeated within the _past month_ that would want revenge, huh?" she mocked happily to them with sarcasm in her voice.

"B-but, we killed you! You're suppose to be DEAD!" stuttered/declared Benny in disbelief and fear.

Alissa just rolled her eyes out of annoyance at the spellmaster's statement. "Idiot! I am dead!" she stated rudely, but then smiled. "But before I completely died, I managed to seal my spirit into a penny. Waiting for some _loser_ to come along and touch it to release my spirit from it, so I can take control over their body." she explained.

"A penny?!" snickered Benny, trying not to laugh. "That's _so_ lame!" he said, trying to stiffle his laughter. But when he heard Alissa growl at him, he quickly stopped laughing and hid behind Ethan discreetly.

"But that penny would have gone untouched for an entire month now and there's no way that somebody hasn't tried to pick it up since then." wondered Ethan, as he continued to glare at her.

Alissa laughed again. "True! But I also enchanted the penny to only attract and be allowed to be picked up by someone with magical blood running through their veins. Like this pathetic little girl that I'm possessing now. She's an Earth Priestess in training." she said happily. "You see, in order for me to exact my revenge on you, I needed someone who could do magic since I'm a spirit now, and spirits can't do magic. But! If a spirit was to possess someone who _can_ do magic, then they too will be able to use that person's magic as well. As long as they remain in that person's body, that is." explained Alissa rather coolly.

"So, now I guess since I'm in control over this poor girl's body and powers, that it doesn't really make her an Earth Priestess anymore since that's the term used for females who use magic for good. But instead makes her, or rather _me,_ a witch now since I plan on using her magic for evil." mused Alissa to them smugly.

Ethan and Benny were both stunned by this, as their expressions turned from ones of shock to ones of anger towards the witch. "You monster! Taking over some poor innocent girl's body just to use for exacting your revenge on us, with?! How low can you go, Alissa?!" sneered out Ethan bitterly.

Alissa just gave a careless shrug, as if she didn't really care. "Hey! A witch's gotta do, what a witch's gotta do! Am I right?" she mocked amusingly, smiling afterwards.

Seeing Alissa's carefree gesture and hearing her comment to match, made Benny even more madder as he glared at her with hate. "You bitch." he snarled/mumbled out, which only made Alissa laugh maniacally.

"Anyways! Enough with the pleasantries with our little reunion together, boys! I have some revenge that needs exacting and it's not gonna get done by just sitting around here all day and chatting. So, let's get to it, shall we?" she remarked, getting serious now.

Before either one of the boys could do anything, Alissa flicked her wrist as if it was nothing at them, and sent the two flying across the room, into the wall. She laughed tauntingly at them as she then moved towards Benny. With a snap of her fingers, Benny was then encased inside a magic bubble. When he came too, he saw this and started to bang on the bubble trying to break free, but it was no good.

As Ethan was coming too himself, he saw Benny trapped in the bubble and Alissa walking over towards Benny's bookshelf and then removing a book off the shelf. She placed the book down on his computer desk and opened the book up. The bubble then floated on over to her, as she stood there turning around to face the still slightly groggy and dazed prince with a wicked smile.

"If you ever want to see you precious boyfriend alive again. Then I suggest you return to Amaria to find me. Feel free to bring your fangy little friends along with you, too." said Alissa suggestively to Ethan. "You might of beat me last time, but that's only because I under estimated you all. But I can guarantee that this time I won't! Now that I know what I'm up against and what to expect. Let's just _see_ how well your friends handle fighting on my turf." she said confidently/cockingly, as she then said a spell that caused her and Benny to be surrounded in a bright light.

"ETHAN!" called out Benny's voice to him. "BENNY!" called out Ethan back to him, now fully awake and aware of his surroundings again. "I'LL COME FOR YOU! DON'T WORRY! WE'LL GET YOU BACK BENNY! I SWEAR IT!" yelled out Ethan to him, as he reached out to his boyfriend before they disappeared in a burst of light that went into the book.

Before they were gone Ethan heard Benny's confident and reassuring voice say back, "I know you will. You'll come for me. And rescue me no matter what. And until then, I'll be wanting patiently for you to come my prince," as it lingered in the air softly like a whisper. Ethan had tears in his eyes, as he cried. Just then Benny's grandma came in the room with a really worried look on her face.

"Ethan, dear! What happend?! I sensed a strong surge of magical engery in the house and then I heard yelling coming from upstairs! When I tried to check on you two, there was a mysterious force field blocking me from getting up here until just now!" spoke Mrs. Weir frantically and out of breath slightly. When she saw him crying and then quickly glanced around the room, she noticed that her grandson was missing. "Ethan? Where's Benny? What happened up here?" she asked in concern and worry.

Ethan then began to explain to Mrs. Weir about everything that just took place minutes ago. A look of shock and surprise then spread across the elder lady's face when he finished. She then quickly reassurred the slightly still crying teen, by telling him not to worry and they're gonna get Benny back. He dried his tears and gave her a determined nod and look. Evelyn smiled, seeing him feel more better now and ready to take down that evil witch, Alissa, again.

She then told Ethan to go call the others and tell them to get here quickly, while she gathered some supplies for their journey into the book and to Ethan's homeland,Amaria, to go and save Benny. Ethan gave an 'ok' and immediately got to work, as did she.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! How was that for a first chapter! We immediately just jumped right into the action, huh?! Lol!**

 **So, what does Alissa have in store for our heroes once they arrive in Amaria? And will things go differently for Alissa now that she's bringing the fight to her world? Or will it all still end the same way as it did last time? And what will happen to the poor girl who she's possessing? Will she wind up dead if they manage to defeat Alissa or will she survive some how? You'll just have to tune in and follow along with the story to find out! Lol!**

 **So, thanks for reading the first chapter! And until next time, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. Lol! Bye! ;)**


	2. Into The Book

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we saw that Alissa had returned as an evil spirit, possessing some innocent teenage girl, who just so happens to be an Earth Priestess in training. And Alissa, kidnapped poor sweet Benny and took him into the book.**

 **So, what's gonna happen now? Will they get him back from Alissa's evil clutches, safely? Or will Ethan lose his boyfriend forever? Hehehe! Well, just continue on reading to find out! Lol!**

 **But before we do, I must say...WOW! This story sure has gotten some wonderful feed back! I'm really flattered that you all think it's a good enough story to read, after reading just one chapter! So, thanks everybody who's been following along! And love ya! ;)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **c-suspicion16- Thanks for the follow on the story!**

 **Stardazzled8- Thanks for the follow on the story!**

 **lat479- Thanks for the favorite and follow of this story! And thanks for the follow and favorite on it's predecessor 'A Fairytale Kind Of A Love'! I'm glad you liked it and this one, too. Also, thank you for the favorite and follow as an author, too!**

 **mklqueen12- Thanks for favoriting me as an author! And thanks for favoriting and following the story! Awe! Why, thank you! I'm glad that you like it and can't wait for more. So, I guess without further ado, I present to you the next chapter! Lol! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, we can't** _ **burn**_ **her fanfic buddy! Remember? Alissa an evil spirit now and is possessing some innocent girl's body! Lol! Don't worry fanfic buddy! You'll get to see a bit more of your Benny-boo again in the story. Lol! Maybe just not as much, but he'll pop up every now and again...maybe. Of course I know how excited you are! Lol! And it makes me really glad that you are. And thanks for the follow and favorite, too! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Yeah! It's pretty much Ethan's and Benny's job in taking her down for good. But, hey! That doesn't mean we can't start a "I hate Alissa" club! Doesn't it? Nope! It sure doesn't! Lol! It's gonna be an experience of a life time for the gang! Traveling across a new foreign land! Seeing the sights! Getting to learn what it's like to live in the 17th Century! Getting to meet a "sort of" real king and queen! And basically, getting to live out an actual fairytale adventure! Lol! Thanks for the follow and favorite, as well! ;)**

 **Krino- Don't know if you've been following along with this story as well, but thank you for the favorite on the first one, 'A Fairytale Kind Of Love'!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story, it's plot, and Alissa or any other OCs that may appear in this story.**

* * *

Moments later, Ethan came downstairs with his sword, Amaria's Light, holstered at his waist. He had already called and alerted Sarah, Erica, and Rory to what has happened and was now meeting up with Mrs. Weir in her living room. He saw that she had a bag, much like Benny's, with what he presumed contains magical potions and elixirs to help aid them on their journey through Amaria.

The doorbell then rang and when he answered the door, in came Rory, Erica, and Sarah ready to go and rescue Benny and to defeat Alissa again. They were all pretty surprised by the news once Ethan had told them that she was back and how that was even possible.

They couldn't believe how crafty of a witch she was. And now, not only did they have to save Benny, but they also have to find a way to remove Alissa from some girl's body without hurting her.

"Alright Mrs. Weir! We're all here! Now, let's get going and rescue Benny from Alissa!" said Erica determinedly and ready for action.

"Now, hold on there just a sec, dear. We can't just go off right away." interrupted Mrs. Weir.

Erica looked at her in confusion. "And why not? Benny's in trouble! We need to leave asap!" argued Erica, strongly.

"Because! We can't just leave our world without first making sure that we cover our bases here in our's first." answered Mrs. Weir calmly. "People are bound to notice that we're missing. Especially you three." she said to the vampires. "We don't know how long we'll be gone for or even how time works in that world. For all we know, time there might move much faster than it does here." implied Mrs. Weir.

"Then what do we do, now?" asked Sarah, questioningly.

"I think I can answer the part about the time gap between the two worlds, everyone." jumped in Ethan, gaining their attention. "The time that I had returned back to the book due to a broken heart, caused by the witch herself, and then only to return again shortly afterwards, had the same amount of time pass there as it did here. So, in general, time moves the same in Amaria as it does here." explained Ethan knowingly.

"Ok, great! But what do we due about our parents? Mrs. Weir's right. They'll surely flip once they realize that we haven't come home yet and have gone missing. And I _really_ don't want to have to come up with an explanation as to where I've been all that time." questioned Sarah, with slight annoyance in her voice at the end.

"Don't worry, dear. I have that part all figured out." replied Mrs. Weir in a matter-of-fact kind of way. She then began to speak a spell in Latin. "Ubi iam duae erit. Gemina in vobis sicut putant qui te videre."

And with the words said and a flick of the wrist, she fired an orb of light at the three vampires standing next to each other. The light engulfed them, but then died down. And standing there was now two of each them. The originals looked at their twins in disbelief and wonder.

"Uh...Mrs. Weir? Are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Sarah cautiously and with uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't so sure about there being doubles of them running around and taking their places. Not since what happened after the last time they had to deal with dopple gangers from that camera running around, that turned out to be evil.

Knowing were Sarah was getting at, Mrs. Weir quickly tried to reassure her. "It's ok, Sarah. These copies aren't evil like the last ones. Those ones had came from a cursed camera. These clones before you, are created differently. They're designed to think and act just as you would, dear." reassured Mrs. Weir, sweetly. "Basically, they're an exact duplicate of you and your personality. Compared to the evil camera clones, who were an exact duplicate of in looks, but not in personality." she explained further.

Sarah was still a little unsure about it, but she decided to take Mrs. Weir's word for it as she looked at her copy skeptically. Rory and Erica on the other hand, were too busy admiring their own doubles in such fascination and awe.

Erica thought that her double actually looked pretty hot looking, which made her feel good about herself. And the two Rorys' were busy poking and prodding each other in amazement, all while asking each other questions to test and see if they really are just a like.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weir! While you guys are busy in the book rescuing Benny, we'll be sure take care of things here, while you're gone. Trust me! Your lives here are in good hands!" assured the Sarah clone to Mrs. Weir.

She gave a slight nod and a polite 'thank you dear' to the clone before her, with a kind smile. "Uh...but what about you, Benny, and Ethan? You didn't make a clone of youself and them?" asked Rory in confusion, scratching his head curiously.

"That's because I just figured that the clones could aways just tell anyone who's curious as to our whereabouts that we all had just simply left town and are on vacation, while school's out." Mrs. Weir answered simply.

She then turned to the Sarah clone. "Here!" she said, handing the clone a set of keys. "These are the keys to the house, in case you guys might need a little supernatural know-how about anything strange or weird that might happen while we're gone. You're welcome to use any of the books here to help you out." she stated calmly.

"Don't worry! We got this, Benny's grandma! We'll be sure to look after the town and it's residence just as our originals would!" stated the Rory clone proudly and enthusiastically, as he gave her a quick salute. The real Rory just stood there and nodded along with his double, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yep! So, be rest assured that with our Team V stand-ins that evil better beware because they're in for a world of hurt!" added in the real Rory, ecstatically.

She smiled for a minute at the copies, but then her face turned serious for a second. "But I better not come back to a ruined or messy house! Do you here me? Or I'll turn you all into a toad!" stated Mrs. Weir sternly with a glare.

All of the clones gulped in fear of the old lady and then gave an understanding nod, meaning that they got it. "Good!" she then smiled happily at them. She then turned back towards the originals. "Now! Are we all set and ready to go?" she asked them, getting nods all around. "Excellent! Then let us proceed into the book, shall we?!" she declared, ready to do this.

Everyone stood next to Evelyn, while the clones all stood back out of the way. They all held hands as Mrs. Weir performed the spell that would send them into the book and on an adventure like never before.

 _'Don't worry my love. I'm on my way. Just hold on and wait for me, so that we may be reunited in each other's arms once again. And that dreaded evil witch shall be vanquished for good. Never to bother us again. I promise you this, on my honor as a noble and brave prince, Benny. I will save you.'_ thought Ethan determinedly, as the spell's light began to engulf him and the other's, sending them into the book and to Amaria where Benny is being held captive at.

* * *

 **A/N: Tah-dah! There it is! The second chapter to 'A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues'!**

 **I know, short chapter, right? Well, I'm sorry about that, but that's all I had for this chapter and I wanted to leave off with them entering the book. Lol!**

 **So, Mrs. Weir seems to have everything all planned out, huh? Lol! And don't worry, the clones really are good and not evil. So, the town's in good hands if any other supernatural baddies dare to ever raise their evil heads. Lol! That's actually, all we're gonna hear and see from the clones really. From here on out the rest of the story is gonna be taking place in Amaria with the original Team V members.**

 **The spell that Mrs. Weir had said in this chapter translates to this, "Where there is one will now be two. With a duplicate of you, who will look and think just like you."**

 **Until next time everybody, I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


	3. The Damsel In Distress

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Ok, so from here on out the updates for this story are probably going to be coming a little more slower now, because I now have a job and my hours tend to bounce around a bit, not leaving very much time to write. So, I'm sorry in advance for any delays.**

 **Now, back to the story! :)**

 **So, last chapter we saw the gang rally and form a plan as to what to do next. And they have now entered the book, leaving Whitechapel in the hands of their doubles while they're away. So, hang on Benny! The rescue cavalry is coming! Along with your dashing and handsome prince charming to save you, as well! Lol! ;P**

 **It looks like Ethan's and Benny's love lives are now just like a fairytale! Lol! At least one of them has some experience with this kind of stuff. Am I right? Lol! I wonder how Benny feels about being the damsel in distress or aka the princess to this tale? Lol! :P**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy it! And please don't forget to leave me a review! I want to hear from you! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! But first there's still a few things that they need to take care off before searching for Alissa and Benny. No evil clones here. The town's in good hands while they're away rescuing Benny. Although, a smart and goofy Rory doesn't sound so bad to me. Lol! And maybe Erica's could be like her old self again, but only a vampire now and nice. Lol! Me too! Because I have yet to write it! Lol! :P But I guess we'll see in the next chapter though on how the Ethan's little family reunion will go! Won't we? ;)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Nope! Just good clones this time around. Well, as good as the originals are anyways. *cough, Erica, cough, cough* Lol! :P Yeeeaaah...? Lol! But anyways! It's off to the fair maiden's, er...I mean fair** _ **gentleman's**_ **rescue! Lol! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story and any OCs, like Alissa, in it.**

* * *

Laying in a small bed in a small sized room, was a teenage boy. The boy's eyes began to flutter open, as he felt his head begin to swim and grow fuzzy. He placed a hand on his very dizzy mind, ignoring the rattling sound of metal that he heard, as he sat up slowly in the bed, trying to remember what had happened.

"Ugh...Ow! My head!" he groaned out, in slight pain.

Once his blurry vision had finally restored itself, he took a glance around at his surroundings to find that he was in some sort of small bedroom that had cold, grey stoned walls and floors. There was a wooden door on the opposite wall across from where the bed was. He figured that it was most likely locked, so way bother to open it in the first place. When he looked over towards to the other wall, he saw a single window that had bars lined acrossed it.

"They must really wanted to make sure that I stayed put, huh?" he mumbled to himself, as he could tell just from sitting on the bed that the window must of been up really high on the building. Maybe about 3 or 4 stories high?

When he brought his hand back down, this time he noticed the clattering sound of chains and had realized that his wrist felt much more heavier than they should be. The teen looked down at his wrist and saw that he had shackles on them with weird little engravings on them. Suddenly, his memories of what happened and how he got here came flooding back to him.

"Alissa! She kidnapped me and brought me into the book! Into..." exclaimed Benny frantically, remembering everything so clearly now. But he trailed off in realization at just where his currently location is. "Amaria." he said slowly in disbelief.

Feeling the slight throbbing sensation on his head again, he rubbed it gently with another moan. "She must of knocked me out right when we got here and then locked me in here as her prisoner." reasoned Benny with a slight bit of pain in his voice from his small head wound.

"Just great. So, it looks like _I'm_ the damsel in this story, huh?" he added in sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think so! Alissa must of forgotten that I'm a spell master and that I can just use magic to unlock these things and make my escape out of here!" declared Benny in determination, as his eyes shined with pride and hope.

He recited the unlocking spell to undo the cuffs, but they didn't budge. Confused, he tried it again. And again. And again. Each attempt only failing, as the shackles remained locked around his wrist.

Benny let out an agitated sigh. "Ugh! Why won't these things just come OFF?! I know I'm doing the spell right! So, why isn't it working?" he said frustratingly, as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He plopped back down onto his bed, and just sat there on the edge of it with his head in his hands as he tried to think of something.

Suddenly, he heard an annoying female laugh come from the other side of the door, as he heard the lock being unlocked and the door being swung opened to reveal his captor.

"Stupid spell master! You would think that you would recognize enchanted shackles when you see them?" chuckled Alissa mockingly to Benny, as she stepped into the room.

Benny just glared at her in hate and disgust. This witch was more annoying than the first time he had to deal with a witch named Stephanie, who was going around stealing souls as a cheerleader, just to keep herself looking young again.

Alissa was probably tens times more worse than Stephanie ever was. She just seemed to _radiate_ evil, but then again he guessed that's what's to be expected from the villain of a fairytale. Cold hearted and calculating.

Benny heard his grandmother mention enchanted shackles or items before, but he couldn't quite remember what she had said about them, before.

He probably should've been paying more attention to what she was saying, rather than more on how his boyfriend looked when he practiced his swordsmanship outside in the backyard. With his hot and sexy shirtless form, that had droplets of sweat that just ran down his pale and smooth skin. The thought of it almost made Benny want to drool.

Benny quickly snapped himself out of it, in remembering that day, and quickly got back onto the focus at hand. Not being able to remember, he just came out and asked anyways, knowing how dumb he'll probably sound.

"Enchanted...shackles?" he asked in confusion, with his head tilted to the side some.

Alissa rolled her eyes. "Boy! You're not very bright, are you?" she insulted, but deciding to humor him, nonetheless. "Enchanted shackles are specially made shackles that have been enchanted by placing certain marks on them, that will keep whoever wears them from using any magic or spells. Duh!" she explained boredly and a bit rudely, too.

The spell master clenched his teeth together tightly out of irritation and annoyance that he was feeling for the witch at the moment, with all of her rude and hateful insults that she threw his way.

To Benny, Alissa better be glad that he was restricted from using any spells at the moment or else he probably would've (and he couldn't believe that he was thinking this, after all the times he's heard his grandma say this) turned her into a toad. Yep! Benny has officially become like his grandmother now. He really needed to get out more often.

"So, why haven't you killed me yet? I'm sure you want to after what me and Ethan did to you the last time, Alissa." he asked curiously.

If it was revenge that she was wanting, then why not just kill him and Ethan right then and there, instead of dragging him into the book and kidnapping him?

Alissa grinned evily at him, which sort of sent chills down the spell master's spine. "Because." she replied smugly. "As much as I hate you, I hate your ' _goody two shoes'_ of a boyfriend even more." she sneered spitefully.

Benny sat there and looked at her in confusion. Seeing his baffled expression, Alissa clarified her reason even more to him.

"I hate your _darling_ little boyfriend more because of how he always manages to defeat me, in the end. Whether it be in the book or in real life! He always wins, while I always end up on the losing end of things! And I'm sick of it!" she ranted furiously.

Taking a quick moment to gather herself and to regain her calm composure, she continued. "So, you see that's why I want him dead more than I do the rest of you." smiled Alissa. "But don't get me wrong or anything. I do intend on killing each and every last one of you, eventually. It's just that the prince is the first to die on my hit list." she said darkly, giving him an evil toothy grin.

Benny flashed a smug look her way. "Don't you get it, Alissa! That's how it's always been in fairytales and in real life! The bad guy always falls in the end to the hero because good shall always prevail over evil! Darkness loses out against light every time!" he boasted proudly with confidence.

This angered Alissa, as she slapped Benny square in the face with the back of her hand. The harsh contact to his face caused Benny to let out a small yelp of pain, as he glared back at her with hate filled eyes. There was a bright red mark on his cheek were she had hit him.

He refused to show any fear towards the witch because he knew that he was right, and so did Alissa which is why she had slapped him just now. He spit on the floor by her feet, as he glared at her. "Bitch!" snarled out Benny to her with vemon and disdain in his voice.

Alissa only smirked at him. "Go ahead and call me whatever you want because once your _precious little prince_ shows up, he'll be DEAD! And you and your insufferable little fanged friends will be shortly joining him!" she stated bitterly to him in a mocking voice, before finally leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

Benny heard the lock click, meaning that she had locked it and thus sealing him inside his imprisonment. If he could right now, he would of threw something at the door after she had shut it, but there was nothing in the small room to throw excpet for a pillow, but he wanted something that he could break, instead.

Sighing in defeat finally, Benny decided to just let his anger, that he had for Alissa right now, go. There was nothing that he could do right now, as long as he had these stupid cuffs on. All Benny could do now, was just sit and wait for the love of his life to come and rescue him.

"It looks like I am going to be the princess in this fairytale, after all." he sighed out, tiredly.

Benny then got up and walked over towards the window, as he looked up and saw some clouds drift on by. He hated this whole situtation that he was in at the moment and he missed his beloved prince even more. But Benny knew that Ethan was coming for him and that he wouldn't rest until he had him back safely in his arms again. The spell master smiled fondly at the thought.

"I know you're coming for me right now, Ethan. And I just know that you will defeat Alissa once again, just like before. And I'll never give up hope in believing that, either. My dear, sweet kind prince." spoke Benny to the sky, as he gazed out over the horizon and seeing a big, tall white looking castle that sat off in the distance.

* * *

Alissa walked down the hallway with grace and ease, as her black 17th Century dress flowed behind her. The lit torches that lined the hallway flickered and dance as she moved passed them. She entered a room, which was her own private quaters, in which she would brew and store her potions in, along with various of other magical items or ingredients that she kept.

The room had many bookshelves, each lined with her own concoction of deadly potions and probably poisons as well. There were also shelves with plenty of old and ancient looking spell books that rested upon them, as well.

Along one of the walls was a fire place with a huge black cauldron for potion making and by the window sat a long wooden table with a big chair between the table and the wall.

Alissa strode across the floor over towards the table and took a seat in the chair. "That insolent little brat! Where does get the nerve to dare call me such vulgar names?!" she scoffed bitterly, still slightly fuming over what Benny had called her earlier. But she soon got over it.

Just like before, Alissa opened up her palm and there floated a light that had an image of five people coming through a portal of some sorts, somewhere. The witch smiled evily as she watched them in secret, still wearing their clothes from their own time period.

"Welcome to my world now, you fools." she said mockingly with a bit of amusement in her voice. "And I don't expect to make your stay very _pleasant_ , either." she smirked menacingly, as the young girl's eyes who she was possessing turned black for a brief moment.

An eerie wind then suddenly blew throughout the room, that would send a bone chilling chill throughout your entire body.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, we know what happened to Benny, once he and Alissa made it back to Amaria. So, it seems that Alissa has some plans to ruin Ethan and the gang's trip to Amaria, huh? Well, whatever they are, you can bet they aren't going to be very good for our heroes.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Heck! Let's face it! Probably all of my chapters from here on out are most likely going to be short due to the amount of time that I have each day to write.**

 **But also, this sort of just seemed like a really good place to end the chapter, anyways. Gotta keep up that suspense and excitement, don't we now? Lol! ;)**

 **So, in the next chapter we should see the gang entering Amaria and what their thoughts about the kingdom, is.**

 **Oh! And by the way. Sorry for the crappy description of Alissa's evil lair where she does all of her evil planning at. I'm not very creative when it comes to making up rooms of some sort. Lol! :P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	4. Welcome To Amaria!

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we got to see what had happened to our beloved spell master after his kidnapping from Alissa. And now we go back to our heroes and when they enter the land of Amaria. Of course, one of them is a bit hesitant about it. Why, you might ask? Well, you'll found out at the end. Lol! ;P**

 **Anyways, this chapter is going to be a really short one because this was all I've managed to come up with for this chapter. I want to leave some of the drama for next chapter. :)**

 **And since tomorrow is Thanksgiving to all who live in the United States, I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgivings! But that also includes all of you reading this who live another country, as well because it's a day for giving thanks and everybody, everywhere as** _ **something**_ **to at least be thankful for. Am I right? And right now, I'm thankful for such amazing readers and fans like you! So, Thank You! *blows kisses* :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **ilovegummystuf- Thanks for the favorite on this story, as well as some of my other ones!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Shoot! I almost drooled while writing that, fanfic buddy. I'm surprised that I didn't get any on my computer and wound up short circuiting it. :P Thanks for the review as always fanfic buddy! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- That's right! Benny's not some dainty little damsel who idly just sits by and waits to be rescued, like some good little princess does. He's a fighter! And even if he can't use his magic at the moment, there's plenty of other ways to annoy you, Alissa! Lol! Yep! And before they can rescue Benny, first they have to go through a bit of drama first. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampires or it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and Alissa.**

* * *

With an 'oof', everyone came tumbling out of the portal and onto the ground, except for Evelyn who landed with ease and grace. She gave her clothes a light dusting before turning to face the others, who were busy getting up and dusting themselves off, as well.

"Ugh. I forgot just how much I hated the landing from the last time that I came back here." commented Ethan with sarcasm in his voice.

After they all gathered their bearings and took a look around, they noticed that the scenery has completely changed from what they remembered.

They where once standing in the Weir living room, but now they're standing in what looks to be a meadow. And off in the distance, just a way aways, stood a tall white castle.

The entire place looked breath taking to them. Like something you would only see in the movies or in books. Well, to be fair they actually _are_ in a book, but from what they saw it didn't seem like it could be real. It was if they had traveled back in time, in their world to be more exact.

"Where are we?" asked Rory, looking around confusingly.

Already knowing the answer, Ethan answered his question. "Well, my friends...welcome to Amaria! My homeland!" he stated proudly, but with a bit of dread behind his words.

Sarah caught this and wondered just why it is that he sounded as if he didn't really wanted to be here, right now. But she quickly just shook it off.

"So, what now?" asked Sarah, glancing around a bit.

"Now, we go get Benny! _Duh_ , Sarah!" said Rory, as if it was obvious. Sarah just rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually," began Ethan speaking up "I think it's best if we head back to the castle first to gather some supplies that we might need here in Amaria. Like swords, food, and water before we do anything further." he suggested, but not sounding too enthusiatic about it.

Everyone just looked at each other. "Ethan's right! The only supplies that I brought with me are potions. We have nothing right now that might help aid us on our journey to Alissa's hideout. Not to mention that we have no idea where she might of taken Benny, to begin with." reasoned Evelyn, agreeing with the prince.

The vamps all gave a nod, seeing that they were right. And just as they were about to make their way towards the castle, Erica suddenly stopped them.

"Hold up!" she blurted. They all stopped to turn and face her. "We can't just go walking through a 17th Century town wearing 21st Century clothing. They'll think we're nuts or something and might trying to attack us!" pointed out Erica, gesturing to her clothing.

Everyones eyes went wide at the realizations of her words. They needed to blend in so as not to attract too much attention to themselves.

"I can't believe that I forgot about that!" exclaimed Evelyn in realization, giving her forehead a light bonk with her hand, as she smiled about it humorously. "I really am getting forgetful in my old age, aren't I?" she joked.

And with a wave of her hand, she casted a spell on their clothes to make them transform from 21st Century clothes into 17th Century, to match the current era that they were in. They took a glance down at their new attire for a moment to study it a bit with curious and awed expressions on their faces.

"So, this is what they were back in the 17th Century? Awesome!" exclaimed Rory in excitement, as he loved his new clothes, which was a white blouse like shirt and brown colored pants.

As Erica admired the way she looked in her red dress that had black embroidery in it, she smiled satisfyingly at it. "I love the dress!" she complimented, as she then looked back up at them. "I even look good in 17th Century clothing!" she smiled. "I guess I really can make anything look good, huh?" gloated Erica, giving her hair a flip over the shoulder.

Rory just looked at her dreamily, as he nodded slowly in response to her. He was memorized by his girlfriend's captivating look in the red dress. It made him want her even more. He was practically _drooling_ on himself at her stunning appearance.

"Yeah..." he said dreamily. "Anything on you always looks great, my sweet." stated Rory, still awe strucked by Erica's looks.

Erica giggled at him and then gave him a peck on the cheek for the compliment, which made the other blonde vampire blush and smile a huge smile on his face, as his feet floated a few inches off the ground.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds, as she then smoothed out her green dress. Sarah had to admit, she really did liked her dress too. The way it feels and flows so naturally, and how it shows off her curves a bit. She was surprised to find out just how cool the dresses were in this summer weather. She always thought that they would be too warm or hot wear.

Evelyn stood there in her blue dress, smiling at the gang before clearing her throat to gain their attention. "I'm glad that you all like your new outfits, but we have more important things to do." she stated kindly, but seriously. "Namely, rescuing my _boneheaded_ grandson." she then added in sarcastically.

Ethan smiled at her comment about Benny, knowing how right she is. Benny could be a handful at times, but that's one of the many things that he loves about him.

"I know the way back to the castle from here. So everybody follow me." said Ethan, leading the way in his light blue 17th Century attire.

"Is it me or does it kind of seem like Ethan's really dreading going home?" whispered Sarah to her best friend, who was walking next to her.

"Yeah...I've noticed it too. I wonder why?" whispered back Erica, curiously.

Sarah gave a small shrug. "Guess we'll found out when we get there." she replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Once they finally made it back to the castle, a girl around their age with light brown hair came running up to them. Well...more like Ethan in particular, as her pink dress flowed along behind her. The girl had a huge smile on her face as she ran right into Ethan's arms, hugging him.

"Ethan! My prince! You've finally returned!" she chirpped, happily.

Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back, but with less ethusiasm as her. He had a look of nervousness and awkwardness upon his face.

Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Mrs. Weir were all confused by her reaction and were curious as to just who this girl is.

That is...until they finally got their answer when she spoke again.

"I missed you so much, my dear fiancee!" she said excitingly.

Four very stunned and very shocked gasps could be heard filling the entryway of the castle. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, coming out of this girl's mouth. Ethan's _engaged_?!

" _FIANCEE_?!" shouted everyone, but Ethan and the girl, in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Say, whaaaaat?! Ethan already has a fiancée?! Talk about awkward, when he also has a boyfriend, too. Lol!**

 **So, yeah...not much really going on this chapter. It's pretty much a boring one. But you can expect some drama in the next chapter, though, to make up for this boring one! That's for sure! ;)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


	5. Ethan's Fiancee & A Royal Family Reunion

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, who's ready for some more fairytale adventuring fun? Espeically, with last chapter's very shocking conclusion. I know that I am!**

 **So, this chapter is gonna have a lot of explaining in it. And we get to meet the royal family, of course! Duh! Lol! It'll be very interesting to see how everybody reacts to everything, in this chapter. I bet Ethan's never felt so much pressure in his life, right now huh? Now we know why he's been dreading returning back home. But do you blame him? Lol! ;P**

 **I wanna keep this beginning Author's Note short, but we'll see how short it'll be after the shout outs are done. You all know me! Once I get to typing back, I can't seem to stop! Lol! :)**

 **Anyways, it's shout out time!:**

 **Austin and dez- Thanks for the favorite and follow on this story, as well as on some of my others! And thank you for favoriting and following me as an author, too! It means so much to me! Honest to goodness truth! And even though you reviewed on another one of my stories, mostly about this one, then I'll reply right back on the very one that you seem to love so much. :) So, uh...yeah! Lol! I'm so happy that you love my stories. Especially, this one. It makes me blush everytime I hear that some loves one of my many stories. And guess what? I saw it! Lol! But yeah. I don't even know if I have a #1 fan, really. To me, all my fans are my #1 fans. But am honored to have you aboard my little #1 fan club, here. Lol! ;) So, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter to A Fairytale Kind Of Love II!**

 **spirk- Thanks for the follow and favorite of this story!**

 **YamiHikariLover- Thanks for the follow and favorite of this story, too! And for favoriting it's predecessor, A Fairytale Kind Of Love!**

 **Bethan Forever- Hopefully, I've explained that well enough in this chapter that it sort of makes sense. If not, then I'm awfully sorry about that. Truth be told I never thought about how to explain that little part very well when I thought up the story. So, I sort of had to come up with it on the spot while thinking about how this chapter will go. :P But knowing you, you'll still love it no matter what. Won't you, Bethan Forever? ;)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, fanfic buddy it looks like-*slaps hand over mouth* That was close! I almost ruined it for you!...Again! Lol! But you'll get your answer in this chapter, so just hang tight my friend. But yeah...he's engaged. That little cliff hanger really threw a bunch of you for a loop, huh? Mission accomplished! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and my two OCs; Alissa and the princess.**

* * *

Ethan flinched slightly when heard everybody shout at the same time, as all eyes were now on him. He looked down in shame and embarrassment for a moment, but decided he needed to at least explain himself and why she said that, to begin with.

"Guys..." he trailed meekly, looking up at them. "This is Princess Rosalie Howards...My fiancee." he continued a bit nervously, while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared with wide, disbelieving eyes at the two. Princess Rosalie, however, just smiled widely as she latched herself onto Ethan's arm and gave them all a friendly wave.

"But you can just call me Rosalie!" she added beamingly.

Not wanting to be rude to the princess, Ethan gradually and carefully pulled his arm out of her's. He then cleared his throat, as he was about to introduce his friends to Rosalie.

"Rosalie. These are my friends; Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Mrs. Weir." he introduced to her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" she smiled, but then made a thinking face. "I never really knew that Ethan had any friends?" she thought to herself, out loud. "Not that he doesn't have any friends, of course! It's just that I never really heard any of your names around here before, is all!" she then clarified surprisingly.

"Ye-ah...Well, let's just say that I met them on my travels, is all." replied Ethan, carefully.

Finally getting over their shock, Erica was the first one to speak up. "So, wait a minute?" spoke Erica, taking a step forward. " _You're_ suppose to be engaged to _her_?" questioned Erica incredulously, pointing at Rosalie.

Ethan just nodded ashamedly at her. "Wow! Benny sure is gonna be pissed when he founds out about this!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I guess this makes up for the whole Benny/Alissa thing that happened a while back, doesn't it?" joked Erica, chuckling some at Ethan's current predicament.

Sarah came up next to her and slapped her in the forearm for her comment, while shooting her a stern glare. "Erica!" she hissed to her best vampire friend. She then turned her attention back to Ethan. "I think it's best that you explain yourself here, Mr. Morgan." scolded Sarah, also glaring at him.

Ethan gulped and before he could explain anything to them, Rosalie spoke first. "Hold on!" she interrupted, stepping in between Sarah and Ethan and took a confused glance around the room at everybody. "First of all, who's Benny? And secondly, what the _hell_ has that witch, Alissa done now?!" questioned Rosalie wanting to know, anger becoming evident in her voice at the mention of Alissa's name.

The young prince let out a sigh. "I think Sarah's right. It's best that I explain." he said sullenly. He turned to face Rosalie. "But first there's a few things that you're gonna need to know first, Rosalie before I begin explaining about our engagement to them." he explained to her.

Rosalie just nodded her head, as he began to tell her the truth about everything, but not before going somewhere more private first. Like to Rosalie's room, in which she was staying at courtesy of the king and queen of Amaria since they're son was to be wed her, eventually.

* * *

Rosalie was very shocked by Ethan's story and what he had to say. She couldn't believe that everything she knew about this world was actually all just some fictional place from a different world. And that three of his friends were some kind of magical creatures called vampires and that the other two (Evelyn and Benny) were a sorceress and sorceror.

She was even more shocked when he explained how he and Benny had fallen in love with each other and had become boyfriends, too. Rosalie felt her heart break slightly at that bit of news, but she decided not to let it get to her because she was better than that and still hoped to be friends with the young prince, still.

Ethan went on to explain to the princess, how Alissa had tried to break him and Benny up and how she tried to steal his magic. He then told her that they had killed the evil witch by bringing the sword, Amaria's Light into their world, as well. Rosalie couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't really care too much for that girl, neither.

He then told her about their current issue with the witch now and why is it that he had returned back to Amaria. Rosalie felt a slight pang of anger and remorse when he told her the reason why they were here. The anger was directed at Alissa and her dastardly ways, while the remorse was for Benny and Ethan. But mostly for Benny, because she too knew what it felt like to be kidnapped and held captive by that wicked witch.

"So, now you know everything." he concluded, looking down sadly. "I hope you're not mad at me and hate me for being in love with some else, Rosalie? But I'll understand if are." wondered Ethan in a sullen tone.

He looked up at her, only to see her giving him a rueful smile. "Of course, I don't hate you Ethan. Sometimes falling in love with some different just happens. You can't help who your heart belongs to. So, I'm fine with it as long as we can still be friends about it?" answered Rosalie sweetly to him in a kind manner.

Ethan smiled himself at her. "Of course!" he replied back happily, giving her a hug.

"So, you're not weired out by the fact that I'm gay?" he then asked curiously.

The princess just shook her head. "Nope!" she answered simply, which made Ethan smile again. He was glad that she was so understanding about it, but what really scared him was how his family was going to react to the news. He really dreaded having to tell them, once the time came which would most likely be pretty soon.

"I hate to break up this happy little moment here, but you still haven't explained to us on how it is that you two got engaged in the first place, while you were busy cheating on Benny with her." interupted Rory rudely. He had a bit of annoyance in his tone when he spoke because in truth he was a bit miffed about Ethan being engaged to some 'hot' (if he might add) princess when he was suppose to be dating his best friend.

The prince just rolled his eyes at his blunt statement. "I wasn't cheating on Benny, Rory!" he replied irritatingly. "The page that Benny had originally summoned me from was right when I was resucing her from Alissa's evil clutches. But when I went back into the book, and since Alissa was still in our world, I had to pick up right were the story left off at. But with no evil witch to fight, we just left and continued on with the story, which is suppose to end with me getting engaged to Rosalie and living happily ever after with her." explained Ethan.

Rory then blushed after his explanation from embarrassment from his earlier outburst.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is...how did you two get engaged so fast anyways? I thought that very little time had passed since the time you returned to the book and then back again in our world?" questioned Sarah.

"It did, but when I returned with no villain to battle it sort of shorten the story. And with me having a broken heart at the time,I just figured that if I couldn't have my happily ever after with Benny then I might as well just have it with some else, who I'm technically suppose to be with, anyways. Even though they're not the one who I really love." answered Ethan.

"So, you just jumped into it?" asked Sarah curiously, with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

Ethan nodded, blushing some from embarrassment. "And when you guys had summoned be back, I was already at the castle because the battle in the book took place at the very same meadow that we landed in, when we arrived here just moments ago." he answered back.

He then looked at them ashamedly. "I'm sorry that you all had to find out about my engagement to Rosalie like that. In all honesty, I thought that I would never have a reason to return here ever again, but it seems that I was mistaken. I truly am very sorry for my actions." he apologized, sympathetically to everyone.

He then looked over to Evelyn with apologetic eyes. "Especially, to you Mrs. Weir. After everything you've done for me since arriving in your world. I never meant to hurt you or your grandson."

Evelyn approached him with a straight face, but surprised the prince by hugging him. Ethan had a very surprised look on his face at the kind gesture. When she pulled away Mrs. Weir was smiling sweetly at him.

"It's ok, dear. I understand. And I'm not mad at you." she said sweetly to him. "Too badly." she then added humorously, making Ethan smile. "I know that you never attended for any of this to happen and in truth the one who's really to blame for all of this is really Alissa. If it wasn't for her, then you wouldn't have thought that Benny was cheating on you and thus causing you to have a broken heart and want to return back to the book, in the first place." reassured Mrs. Weir kindly to the young prince.

"Although, I'm not really too sure how my grandson will take it once he finds out that all this time you secretly had a fiancee waiting for you back in Amaria...?" she said unsurely, thinking about it. "But I'm sure he'll understand and will quickly forgive you for it, too. Just as I have." stated Mrs. Weir fondly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weir. You're ever too kind of a lady, milady." he thanked, smiling at her.

"So, what about your parents, E? When are you going to tell them?" asked Rory, suddenly.

Ethan's smiling face soon fell into a frown. And right when he was about to answer him, the door came swinging open and in came two adults (a man and a woman) and a little girl, who looked to be about eight. They both were dressed in the finest looking clothing there was and they all wore some type of crown on their heads, as well.

Sarah, Evelyn, Rory, and Erica all instantly knew that they must be Ethan's parents, the king and the queen. And the little girl must of been his sister, since she was wearing a princess tiara. The queen instantly rushed to her son, to give him a bone crushing hug with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh, there's my sweet darling little boy! I've missed you so much! You've had us so worried when you suddenly went missing for days on end." stressed the queen worringly in a hurry.

"You mean, _you_ were the one who was so worried, dear. Not me. He's almost a grown man now, which means he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." clarified the king after clearing his throat obviously, just to make a point.

But his darling wife, then looked over and shot him a glare that meant 'watch it'. The king then took a couple of steps back, gulping and quickly shutting up as he was slightly afraid of his wife whenever she went in mama bear mode.

" _Mother_!" whinned Ethan embarrassingly, while still in his mother's death hug. "I've missed you too, but if you would so kindly quit embarrassing me in front of my friends than I would ever so be grateful to you." complained the prince, with redden cheeks.

She then let go of the teen and looked at him, smiling. "Oh, hush you! You know you like it when I coddle you, my dear sweet little baby boy." she cooed, pinching his cheeks and making them even more redder now.

"Mother! _Please_!" begged Ethan desperately to her, for her to stop.

Erica and Sarah stood there in the background, giggling. They both thought it was cute how embarrassed Ethan got over his mother babying him in front of them like any typical mother would do. Rory was trying to contain his laughter as well about the whole thing, too. Evelyn just stood there smiling fondly at the scene, knowing just how Ethan's mother felt about wanting to baby her child.

"So, then son." cut in the king, trying to break the awkwardness in the room and trying to save his poor son from more motherly embarrassment. "Just where is it have you been all this time? And who are these people that accompany you, Ethan?" he wondered, looking at him perplexingly.

"Mother. Father. Sister. I would like to introduce to you some friends of mine from...a very distance land." replied Ethan, not knowing really how to put it exactly where they all really came from. So, just saying that they're were from a distance far away place was much simpler.

He turned to them and pointed to each of them as he said their names. "May I introduce Mrs. Evelyn Weir, Rory Keaner, Erica Jones, and Sarah Fox. All from a place called Whitechapel." introduced Ethan to his family.

He wasn't gonna lie, but he sort of felt a bit nervous when speaking to them about who everyone is. He was afraid that it would soon lead into a discussion about the whole him living in a different world from their own and him being gay and in love with Benny topic. And he really didn't want to face his family's reaction to the whole ordeal, either. It was one thing telling Rosalie, but he knew that his parents had expected more from him, with him being the future king and ruler of Amaria.

Ethan was afraid that they would instead force him to stay here in Amaria and marry Rosalie and become Amaria's next new king, but in truth Ethan didn't really want all of that. All he wanted now was to be with his dear sweet loving Benny and to live a life with him in Whitechapel with all of their friends there, as well.

"Whitechapel?" questioned his father, breaking the young prince out of his thoughts. "I'm afraid I've never really heard of that place before." stated the king curiously.

Ethan let out a nervous laugh before replying. "That's because it's in a very distant land from here and is a rather small town, Father." he answered calmly, trying not to seem so nervous and scared like he was feeling at that moment on the inside.

The king scrunched up his face in thought for a minute but soon gave up on what he was thinking about and just shrugged. "Well, regardless. Friends of my son's are friends of mine and are welcome here in Amaria and to this castle anytime, my good people." he greeted warmly with a smile. He held out his hand to shake, which Evelyn politely shook.

"Thank you my king. You are ever so kind." thanked Mrs. Weir nicely, also giving him a smile.

"Please! Just call me Ross." he responded politely, holding his other hand up. "King Ross Morgan, at your service!" he greeted, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it as he bowed out of respect.

"Like father, like son." murmured Sarah quietly to the others (with a smirk), who all nodded in agreement.

"And this is my lovely family!" gestured Ross towards his wife and daughter, happily. "Queen Samantha Morgan! And our darling baby girl, Princess Jane Morgan!"

" _Dad_! I'm not a baby, anymore!" complained Jane seriously towards her father. "I'm eight years old now!" she added, giving a sassy huff at the end and crossing her arms with a pout.

Ross chuckled at his daughter's little fit and walked up to her. He knelt down to her level and patted her on the head fondly. "You're right, sweetie. You're not a baby anymore. And I'm sorry for saying that. Can you forgive me?" he said in a soft and gentle tone.

Jane glared at him for a moment longer and rolled her eyes at him, but then smiled as she lunged forward to give him a hug. "Ok, Daddy! Just this once!" she replied back, happily.

"Good! That's my girl!" he praised, after pulling back from the hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead for good measure. He then stood back up again, to face everyone.

"My my! My liege, it seems you have a very close-knit family here, don't you?" commented Mrs. Weir, who was impressed by Ethan's family's relationship, so far. It reminded her of the good old days back when she used to have moments like this with her family, as well.

"That I do, Mrs. Weir. And soon I hope that it will only grow in numbers as my dear boy here, Ethan is to soon be married and wed to the lovely and fair Princess Rosalie Howards." praised Ross proudly about his family.

Rosalie blushed slightly from embarrassement at Ross's kind words about her, but she knew deep down inside that what he had hoped for won't be happening anytime soon. She sort of wondered just how the king might take the news about Ethan's current sexuality, now and wanting to remain living in that other world, where his friends are all from. She felt kind of bad for the young prince and his current predicament. She wanted Ethan to be happy, but she knew that it would be a hard thing to do if he knew that his family didn't approve of him being gay and not living the life that they had choose for him.

"You're pretty!" said Jane, standing in front of Sarah and looking up at her fondly with a bright smile on her face.

Sarah returned the smile and leaned down to her. "Why thank you Jane!" she said sweetly to the little princess. "And you're pretty adorable yourself, too." she complimented.

Jane's smile grew even wider at the compliment. "I like you!" she beamed joyfully. "Do you wanna play?!" asked Jane eageredly to the brunette vampire.

Sarah giggled softly at her. "Sorry. I can't. I'm afraid we won't be staying long and will be leaving here shortly, I presume." answered Sarah sympathetically, but sweetly to her. She glanced up at Ethan for a brief second before returning her attention back the little girl in front of her.

"Awe!" pouted Jane disappointingly.

"Speaking of which?" piped in Samantha, looking at Sarah and the others quizzically. "What does bring people such as yourself all the way here to Amaria, anyways?"

Erica, Sarah and Rory gave each other nervous looks then, not sure how to quite put their reasoning for being here to the royal family. They all got the distinct feeling that Ethan wasn't really very comfortable about discussing his sexuality and plans for the future with his family, just quite yet.

"Uh..." drolled out Sarah, unsurely.

"They are here, dear mother, because another friend of mine, who's from where they all come from, is in grave danger I'm afraid. He's a very dear friend of mine and is very close...to my heart, sort of speak." answered Ethan for her suddenly, sounding a bit uncertain himself in his choice of words.

"I see..." replied his father simply, stroking his chin in thought. "And what is their name, if I may ask?" he asked.

Ethan gulped a little, but not enough for anyone to notice. He could feel himself wanting to break out into a nervous sweat, but didn't. "Benny. Benny Weir." he answered calmly, trying to keep his cool. "He's Mrs. Weir's grandson."

"But what makes him more special than the rest of your friends here, big brother?" questioned Jane curiously, as she watched him carefully.

"Because...my dear sister...I just feel like we have more in common with each other than I do with Sarah, Rory, and Erica, is why." answered Ethan a bit shakely, trying to sound more convincing in his answer.

Jane just glared at him incredulous, but decided to cut him a break...for now, that is.

"Well!" exclaimed Ross, suddenly. "Feel free to stay the night here to rest. I'm sure you all must need it. And you are all welcome to use anything to help aid you in your travels to rescue this...Benny, friend of yours, son." declared the king warmingly.

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you, my king." she thanked, gratefully.

"So, what sort of danger is your friend in anyways, Ethan?" wondered his mother.

Ethan's face then went rigid, as he a scowl appeared on his serious face. "Alissa." was all he stated in a dull and serious tone that was laced with a slight bit of hatred in it.

Shocked looks appeared on the two older royals faces. "Alissa?!" exclaimed Samantha in surprise.

"I thought that she had just suddenly disappeared and left without a trace! What has that _witch_ done, now?!" wondered Ross.

"She's done kidnapped Benny to get to me because of how much more closer he is to me than the others are." replied Ethan with a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

"I swear! Will that woman's evil exploits ever cease to exist?!" exclaimed Ross bitterly out loud in frustration for the witch.

"Someone should really vanquish her! I mean, she's caused nothing but trouble for this kingdom!" added Samantha,just as equally angry towards the wicked witch, as well.

"Well, when I get a hold of her, she'll finally be put to rest for good this time." grounded out Ethan bitterly, as he clenched his fists at his sides.

The king and queen then gave each other an odd and confused look by the meaning of their son's words. When he realized what he had said must of sounded to them because he made it seem as if Alissa was already dead (which she was physically and is nothing more than an evil spirit now), he quickly came up with an explanation for his odd choice of words.

"Uh...what I meant was that...uh...that...she'll never bother us again because I'll be the one to put an end to her evil and spiteful ways. By being the one to vanquish her for good, is what meant!" he quickly rushed out, stuttering as he said it nervously. He gave a convincing smile, trying not to hide his apprehension from his parents.

Luckily for him they bought his cover up easily, as they both nodded their heads in agreement. Ethan sighed to himself in relief.

"Well, like I said before, feel free to use or take anything to help aid you in your quest to save your friend and to end Alissa once and for all." offered the king strongly.

Ethan gave a slight nod towards his father with a look of determination on his face. "Thank you Father! We will!"

"Excellent! Then I will notify the castle's steward, Jenson, of your stay for the night and to arrange for some rooms for our guest here, as well." stated the king cheerfully with a smile, while clapping his hands shut.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Now, if you'll excuse me and my charming wife, we will be taking our leave now." bid King Ross politely, as he took his wife's hand and kissed it, making her giggle at his show of affection. The two then left the room, after giving a farewell bow to them all first.

Jane stood there glaring at her big brother suspiciously for a minute longer before she too finally decided to leave. Ethan let out a sigh once she was finally gone, fearing that she might've suspected that he was hiding something. He hated to admit it, but even sisters who are princess' are still nothing more than a royal pain in the behind sometimes. He figured that he now knows where that saying came from back in Benny's world.

"Well, that was awkward." muttered Erica jokingly with a smirk. Ethan just rolled his eyes at her. "So, when _are_ you gonna tell them, huh _Ethan_?" pressed Erica teasingly to the prince, still smirking.

He let out a heavy sigh before ultimately deciding to just ignore her prying question. "So, anyways I suggest we leave first thing tomorrow noon, once we're ready to set out. I'll make sure that everything else we need is ready for our journey before then." Ethan said calmly, facing them. "Until then, please make yourselves at home." he smiled graciously.

After a bit of chatting with the princess in the room, a knock at the door had caught their attention. It was the castle's steward, Jenson coming to notify them of their rooms being ready and leading them to their proper rooms. He then told them each that dinner would be served in one hour, before leaving to go tend to his other duties around the castle.

* * *

Ethan sat in his room, drumming his fingers along his knees anxiously with the thought about whether or not to tell his parents about him or not. Suddenly, there came a small quiet knock at his door.

"Enter!" he answered, giving them permission to enter his bedroom.

The door slowly creaked opened to reveal a pint-sized princess standing behind it. She wore a warm smile on her face as her greeting.

"Hello, big brother!" greeted Jane.

Ethan smiled back at her. She entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "To what do I owe the honor of my dear little sister's visit?" he asked sweetly.

Ethan's smile then faded when he saw Jane's warm smile turn into more of a knowing smirk. He immediately knew that she was up to her sneaky tricks again, knowing her. Because she's rarely ever nice to him unless it benefits her in some way.

Jane just stood there in silence, still smirking at him. Ethan just rolled is eyes at her annoyingly. "Alright, Jane. What is it now? I know that I have done nothing wrong to warrant you into blackmailing me out of more of my earnings, you know." he stated bluntly with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Are you _sure_ about that, dear brother of mine?" retorted Jane back suspiciously to Ethan, while also glaring at him with her arms crossed and smirking.

Ethan then began to look a bit nervous, but quickly regained himself as he just denied her allegation of him hiding something. " _Yes_! _Jane_! I'm absolutely sure that I have done nothing wrong, little sister. So, you can stop looking at me like that. Will you?" he replied back irritatingly to her, turning his back to her.

But Jane wasn't fooled by his act. "Oh, _really_ then? Then what's the deal with you and this 'Benny' guy, huh _big brother_?" she implied mockingly, grinning now.

Ethan's eyes shot open wide at her words. On impulse, he turned on his heels instantly to face her with his very surprised and worried expression. Jane only laughed at his reaction to her question.

The prince tried to fool the princess by just playing it cool then, but ended up failing miserably. "W-what?! I h-have n-no idea w-where you're getting at, my dear Jane!" he stuttered out defensively, but shakingly.

"Uh-huh..." she responsed incredulously, still looking at him rather suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "Then why did you get so angry when you told Mother and Father about Alissa kidnapping him then, huh?" she asked. "Not to mention you also seemed very worried and scared about something when you told them about how close of a 'friend' he was to you, as well. So, what's the deal?" pressed Jane some more, intriguingly.

Ethan's brown eyes then began to dart around the room as if trying to avoid looking at her. "I-I-I don't know what you mean, Jane!" he tried to deny.

Jane shook her head, still not believing him. "You like him. Don't you?" she accused, amusingly. When she saw him stiffen up, she knew she had hit the nail on the head and smirked.

"N-no! I don't! H-how absurd!" he snapped defensively, trying to sound confident in his words knowing that they weren't true. "Why would I, 'the Prince of Amaria and the next in line for the throne,' be in love in with a guy? That's just preposterous Jane and not true!" he denied strongly, slightly feeling a small pang in his heart at his lie.

Jane just rolled her eyes at him, dropping her folded up arms. "Oh, come on Ethan! I know that you're lying! It's as clear as day!" stated Jane frustratingly, but then she grinned again. "And I never did say anything about you being in _love_ with him either, dear brother of mine." she added in a mocking and amusing tone.

He mentally cursed himself for his little slip up and the fact that his little sister would of course be the one to catch him in a lie. He began to panic on the inside, afraid that she'll go and tell their parents about him being gay and how Benny is more than just a friend to him, as well.

He was then suddenly caught of guard by what she had said next to him. "It's ok if you are gay. I mean, I don't really have a problem with it, really." spoke Jane suddenly. When he looked up at her Ethan saw the kind and sincere look in her eyes and that was on her face.

"You don't?" he questioned curiously and in shock.

Jane shook her head, as she walked passed him and towards his bed, taking a seat on it. Ethan's eyes watched her movements. Jane then patted the spot next to her, signaling for him to come and sit beside her. Ethan slowly walked over there and took up where she had requested him to sit at.

Ethan sat there with a worried frown on his face, while Jane just sat there with a kind smile on her face as she faced him.

"It's ok that you're gay, Ethan. You're still the same annoying big brother that I love and like to blackmail." she stated sincerely to him, jokingly with a giggle.

Ethan looked up at her with a bit of a smile on his face, as he then rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Gee! Thanks a lot, Jane!" he mumbled sarcastically, but lightly chuckled with her.

But soon the lighten mood went serious again, as silence settled in.

"So, are you gonna tell Mother and Father?" asked Jane, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. I mean I want to, but I'm afraid of how they will react once I do finally tell them." replied Ethan glumly. "Especially, with Father." he added.

"Ethan...I know you're scared to tell them, but they're Mom and Dad. I'm sure they'll understand and will still love you regardless if you're not the typical prince that everybody expects you to be." stated Jane genuinely.

"I know, but still...There's more to it than just that, Jane." he said sadly, letting out a sigh. Jane sat there looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to go on. Ethan glanced over to see her curious look, before glancing back down at his hands disappointingly. "You see, my friends aren't from here." replied Ethan.

"Yeah? I already know that. You told us that, remember?" said Jane confusingly.

Ethan shook his head 'no'. "What I had really meant from that is that they're not from _our_ world, Jane." he said honestly.

Jane's little eyes went wide at hearing that, but before she could say anything further Ethan continued. "It turns out that Amaria and the very world that we grew up in is nothing more than a lie. This whole place," he gestured around him. "is really all a figment of some fairytale writer's imagination in a different world from our own. Making everything here, including us, nothing more than just characters in a children's story." explained Ethan.

Jane's eyes grew even more wider in disbelief at what he was telling her. Ethan than went on to explain to her everything about the others world and how he got there and where he's really been all this time. All of this, left the poor little blonde princess very shocked.

"So, that's were you've been? And you...fell in love with this Benny person, who's the very one who summoned you to his world to begin with?" repeated Jane unsurely, wanting to make sure she got everything right.

Ethan nodded to comfirm it for her. "He was originally trying to summon the princess from the story, which would've turned out to be Rosalie, instead. But he screwed up and wind up getting me, instead. It took some while before his grandma could find the right spell to send me back, but by then it was too late and our two hearts had connected. So, I stayed." he clarified for her.

"Until Alissa showed her dirty face in that other world and ruined things between you two?"

Ethan nodded again. "Yes. Then I returned back here, only to be shortly summoned back once they figured out Alissa's evil plan to break us up, so that I would go back to Amaria."

Jane looked at him perplexingly. "But why would she want you to return?" questioned Jane.

"So, I couldn't interfere with her diabolical plans. She knew that I was the only one who could stop her because it's basically like a destined thing that I am to stop her. Whether it's in our world or their's. Because you know how it goes, the prince always defeats the evil witch in every story." he answered her.

Jane nodded her head in understandment. "So, I'm guessing there's more to the story, huh?"

Ethan nodded, looking away from her in shame. "After falling in love in with Benny I had planned to stay in his world to live my life there forever. Never to return back to Amaria."

"But why? Why you not want to return?" she wondered, baffled and suprised as to why he didn't want to come back home.

"Because...not only did I not want to tear my dear sweet Benny away from his friends, family, and his life back in his world...I also didn't want to return because then I knew that I must someday take up my place as the rightful King of Amaria, which was something that I always never really wanted." he answered truthfully and ashamedly.

"All of this, is just too much for me to handle, dear sister. I always hated being treated like a god just because I'm of royal blood. I've always wondered what it would've been like to just be a regular commoner. Living a simple life without all the stress of ruling a kingdom. It's just too much for me to handle, I'm afraid." Ethan said, speaking the honest truth.

There was a moment of silence until Jane broke it. "But then you found Benny and the others. And had wound up getting a chance to live the life that you've always dreamed off. Didn't you?" she spoke softly in a quiet tone.

"Yes...I did." Ethan then looked up and Jane could see the joy brimming in his eyes, which made her smile slightly. "And even though their world may have a lot of strange contraptions and gadgets in it, as well as strange customs and ways of speaking sometimes that I maybe not fully understand yet, it was still all very wonderful to live there." he said fondly, thinking back to happy times he had in Whitechapel.

"It made me feel as if I didn't have to live a life that was already written out for me and that I could instead have my happily ever after the way I wanted it to be and that it didn't have to end there, as well." he added happily.

A small delightful smile graced his lips before it fell again and the gleam in his eyes faded away.

"But I can never really tell Mother and Father this. They will surely hate me or think of me as insane. And if they did ever believe me about Whitechapel being in another world, different from our own, they will most likely try to force me to stay and take up the roll that I was meant to play since birth. They have such high hopes for me with the future of our kingdom that rests in my hands. And I don't want to disappoint them, neither." he confessed honestly, while looking sad. He let out a sullen sigh. "What am I to do?" he wondered, not really expecting an answer.

Ethan just sat there in his depressed state, but was then suddenly surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him to embrace him in a hug.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm sure things will be just fine. And should they hate you or feel disappointed in you, don't let that get to you because it's your life to live and only you get to choose how to live it. If you want to be with Benny and live there in his world then so be it. It's your decision to make. Not there's." said Jane, sincerely.

"If Benny makes you happy then who cares. To hell with what everyone else thinks because you'll still have him, standing right by your side no matter what." she smiled warmly, tightening the hug just slightly. Ethan then hugged her back, smiling as well.

"I love you, big brother." said Jane fondly and sincerely.

"And I love you too, little sister." replied back Ethan sweetly and lovingly to her, before they both broke the hug to stare into each others eyes to see the look of sibling love that they expressed in them.

"And don't worry. I want charge you... _this_ time, in exchange for my silence, big brother." she grinned playfully with a giggle.

Ethan just rolled his eyes playfully at her and then patted her on the head. "Of course you wouldn't." he said sarcastically. "Because then I would have to tell Mother and Father about you saying the word 'hell,' now wouldn't I?" he challenged mockingly.

A scowl like expression then appeared on the little princess's face, as she then stuck her tounge out at him for his little threat. Ethan only chuckled at her. "Oh, lil' sis!" he teased playfully, nudging her in the side gently.

They both laughed for a few minutes before things got serious again. "But seriously Ethan. You still need to tell them, eventually about all of this. They're our parents and they deserve to know. Even if it'll greatly upset them to the point they won't approve of your decision. It's still the right thing to do." reminded Jane in a scolding manner.

Ethan looked down disappointingly. "I know." he replied quietly.

Jane then gave him a peck on the cheek before jumping up to her feet. "And even if they do hate you and want to disown you, just know that you still have one family member here who supports you and still loves you." she beamed, smiling brightly.

Ethan returned the smile, feeling much better about the whole situation. ' _Maybe little sisters aren't so bad after all._ ' he thought. Until she spoke again, that is.

"But this the only freebie that you'll be getting from me, brother. The next one I'm charging you double!" she stated firmly from the doorway with a smirk before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Ethan rolled his brown eyes, as he shook his head at her. "Then again, maybe they are." he mumbled to himself quietly.

He then laid back onto his comfy bed in thought about what to do about his parents. He let out a heavy sigh, knowing that he had a very hard decision to make, but Jane was right. They did need to know.

So, he was gonna tell them everything tonight, during dinner. He just hopes that it doesn't turn out to be a disaster and end up becoming a huge blown out argument about the subject, instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys! I think I'll end it here for now. This chapter is starting to get a bit too long, so we'll save the juicy drama for next chapter instead. ;)**

 **So, Rosalie seems pretty cool by it all, huh? And what about that sweet little brother/sister moment there that Ethan and Jane shared there, eh? Didn't it just make your heart melt? Lol! I just had to add in some sibling bonding time between the two. And it seems like she's ok with her big bro being gay and not wanting to be king, as well. Such a kind and understanding little sister, huh? (Only when she's not blackmailing him, that is.) Lol! :P**

 **So, how do you all think the king and queen of Amaria will handle their son, the prince, being gay and his decision to want to live in Whitechapel? Not to mention how they will react when he tells them the truth about their world and where Benny and the others really came from.**

 **Next chapter is looking to be pretty intense. I hope you all can handle it! ;)**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all around and in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	6. The Royal Dinner

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Last chapter wasn't too bad for our fearless prince charming, Ethan, now was it? *shakes head no* But in this chapter, all I have to say is be prepared for one** _ **VERY**_ **interesting family dinner taking place. Lol! ;)**

 **Will family ties be broken? Will Ethan give in to his family's pressure? Will they be supportive of his life decision? Well, read this chapter and found out! ;P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Acuario- I'm glad that you loved it! And now I give you the next chapter! *fires confetti into the air with her confetti gun* Lol! :)**

 **mariposa de cristal- Thank you for favoriting and following this story, along with favoriting and following some of my other Bethan stories, as well! And thanks, for adding me to your favorites and follow list, too! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! And now we get to see if his mom and dad are just as accepting as they are. :) But you are right. Being gay wasn't very popular among most of the people living back then and was frowned upon and ridiculed for, too. But would a kingdom based on the concept of love really do that to their beloved prince and future king? *begins to ponder about it, but then gives up and shrugs* Lol! :P**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! Tell me about it. *says it sarcastically with a scoff* Lol! :P I didn't want to be a bitch about it. I mean, they've got enough evil bitches to deal with as it is, with Alissa. Lol! Yep! I thought I'd throw in some sibling love to help lighten things up some. I was originally going to make it Rosalie or Sarah, but thought that Jane would be best. That you will, fanfic buddy! Because I'll probably do a little scene change in the next chapter and focus on Benny for a brief moment to see how he's holding up, along with Alissa and her scheming, too. Should be interesting since Ethan and the gang will be setting out to go rescue Benny in the next one. *teh-he! A small spoiler* ;)**

 **Disclaimer- I do no own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, my two OCs (Alissa and Rosalie), and the kingdom of Amaria.**

* * *

It was finally time for dinner, as Ethan left his room with reluctancy and dread. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice in the matter or what will take place during this time of togetherness as a family. He let out a heavy sigh, before entering the dining area, where his family and friends all awaited.

He walked in with a smile on his face to hide how he was really feeling at the moment, as he approached the table.

"Mother. Father." he greeted casually with a smile and a nod, before taking his seat. His mother smiled back, while his father returned the nod. Ethan than looked over at his sister. "Jane." he then greeted her in the same manner, just without the nod.

Jane could tell that the smile he was giving her was fake and that he was probably nervous about the dinner. She had a hunch that after their little chat together from earlier, that he had made up his mind and had decided to tell them. Not wanting to make it more worse for him, she just smiled back and replied, "Big brother," in the sameway.

Once everybody was seated, the servants had began to serve everyone, while they started to eat their meal.

"So, how are you all enjoying your stay at the castle so far?" asked the king, trying to start conversation at the table.

Evelyn dabbed her mouth with her napkin and smiled kindly to the king. "Wonderfully, your grace. Thank you!" she replied to him, sweetly.

"Good! Good!" he praised gratefully, nodding his head in agreement. "And your preparations for your journey? How are they going?"

"Swell actually, Father. I think we have everything that we need. So, we can expect to leave first thing in the morning." answered Ethan this time, taking a sip from his cup.

"First thing in the morning?! But why so soon, dear?! You only just got here?!" exclaimed the queen in surprise, glancing at her son in confusion.

"Yes...well...I know, Mother. But I think it would be best so that way we can get a head start on finding her." answered Ethan hesitantly and timidly.

"But you don't even know where to begin to search for her?" questioned Queen Samantha, concernedly. She really didn't want her only son to leave so soon, after he's been gone for so long, now.

"Actually, my queen, if I may?" spoke up Rosalie, this time. "I may know just where it is that, that witch is hiding out at." All eyes where now on her. "More than likely, she has taken him to the exact same place that she had taken me, too back when she had kidnapped me." continued Rosalie meekly, blushing lightly.

"Really?!" exclaimed Ethan in excitement with his eyes lighting up at the news, but as soon as he realized how he just reacted he quickly tried to play it off by fake coughing into his fist. "I mean...uh...Do you think you can draw us a map that will lead us there?" he awkwardly asked her.

Rosalie couldn't help, but to giggle and smile at his action. She thought it was cute and funny to see him act like that and so anxious to see the one that he loves again. "Yes! I think I can manage, but I am afraid my drawing skills aren't all that great, my prince."

Ethan frowned at hearing that. "That is quite alright, dear." reassured Evelyn sweetly to her. "If there's a regular map of the kindom then I can just cast a spell to make a copy of it and then you can just mark the path on it, for us." Evelyn smiled at her politely.

Rosalie nodded at her in agreement. Ethan's happy smile then immediately returned once again to his face.

"But why don't she just come with us? It'd be a lot more easier, wouldn't it?" wondered Rory confusedly, scratching his head.

Rosalie looked down sadly. "Because I don't know if I have the courage to face her. Even though I may greatly dispise her, she still scares me." she admitted ashamedly. "That and I don't know how much of a use I would be to you all. You all have experience when it comes to fighting against someone with magic or just fighting in general. While I don't. I'm sorry. I wish that I could be of more assistance to you all." she said downcastly.

Rosalie then looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw that it was Sarah's and that she was giving her a warm and kind smile. "That's ok, Rosalie. Giving us the directions to Alissa's hideout is plenty enough help from you. It gives us a place to start." stated Sarah sincerely to her.

Rosalie stared at her blankly for a second before smiling herself and nodding.

"Well, I don't see why you won't take any of the soldiers with you, dear. They would probably be a great help in aiding you in your fight against her." commented Queen Samantha conernedly.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it's because if he did then she would notice them coming from miles away, seeing a small army of soldiers heading right for her." replied King Ross, answering before anybody else could.

He knew how much his wife always worried about her childern. Espeically, with Ethan since he was her first born and a boy. And boys are known for their reckless behavior sometimes. So, it was only natural for a mother to worry, even when their grown men. But the king still found it endearing.

The queen looked down defeatedly, but it still didn't stop the bit of worry and fear she was feeling at the moment about his decision to just go and face Alissa alone. She knew that he wasn't truly alone, though, but still...it was just him and a small group of friends, going to face her and all her little tricks and traps that she will no doubtly have waiting for them along the way. But Samantha guessed that she did have to have a little faith in her son and his friends abilities. So, she let out a small sigh.

Even though she didn't like the idea of it, she did have to treat him as an adult and let him make his own decision now. He's no longer the little sweet boy that she nursed and cared for anymore. But instead, he was almost a grown man, now and he didn't need her as much as he once did in the past.

Of course, the queen still couldn't help but want to smother him in love and affection, as well as worry sick about him whenever she could. He maybe the future ruler of Amaria, but he was and will always still be her darling son, first and foremost, after all.

"I suppose you're right, Ross." she said frowning, but when she looked back up she was smiling. "But you still can't stop a mother from worrying about her only son, can you?" she said giggling lightly. Samantha looked over at Ethan. "But promise me that you _will_ come back alive, won't you? I don't know what I would do if anything bad would ever happen to you or Jane." requested Queen Samantha earnestly.

Ethan took his mother's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance that everything will be just fine. "Of course, Mother. I promise I'll come back alive and well." he reassured kindly to her, flashing a smile of sincerity. His mother returned the smile back, happy with his reply.

* * *

Silence soon fell over the table, as everybody continued to eat. A few minutes into dinner, Ethan felt a slight kick in his shin from under the table. He knew that it was from Jane, seeing as she was the one who was sitting across from him.

He shot her a glare, but when he looked up at her, he noticed the scolding like glare that she was giving him in return. He could see the message that Jane's eyes was telling him. Ethan then closed his eyes as he let out a small calm breath. It was time for him tell his parents the truth about him and his friends.

Setting down his fork, he began to speak. "Mother. Father. I have something that I must tell you both." he said a bit glumly.

Both of them stopped eating and looked at him with a concerned expressions on their faces. "What is it, son?" replied the king.

Ethan could feel the wave of nausea and nervousness hit him suddenly. If he could, he would've probably passed out right about now from the overwhelming feelings that he was experiencing. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. He only just hoped that they would still accept him as their son, once he told them.

He was so ashamed that he couldn't even look them in the eye, when he spoke. "I'm afraid that I wasn't _entirely_ truthful when I told you about my friends and my whereabouts."

The king and queen both looked at each other perplexingly, before looking back at their son in the same expression. "What do you mean, dear?" asked Queen Samantha.

"It is true that they are from a very distant land called Whitechapel, but...it's in a completely differently world from our own. So, you see they're not even from Amaria or even our world. And I was in their world this entire time, due to Mrs. Weir's grandson performing a summoning spell wrong. Resulting in it summoning me instead." he explained, still not meeting their eyes as they looked on with curiosity and confusion.

Rory, Sarah, and Erica didn't know what to say. They didn't think that Ethan would tell his parents about everything so soon. Not to mention they were a bit afraid of what might happen once he got to the part about them being vampires. Not wanting to interfere, they remained silent and continued to eat while watching with anticipation on how the events before them will unfold.

"While there, I learned a lot about their world. Like how there's many of other supernatural beings living there that we don't seem to have here. Like vampires, werewolves, zombies, and so on. And while there, I have manage to befriend me one of those types of creatures." Ethan looked over towards Rory, Erica, and Sarah. "My three teenage friends who sit here at this table just so happen to be vampires, but good vampires."

Ross and Samantha's eyes went wide at that. They then asked Ethan what vampires are, so he told them, which made them even more frighten and shocked, but more shocked than anything. Ethan made sure to make a point that they weren't like most vampires and that they were good and mostly fed on human blood from these things called blood bags, in which people back in their world would used for emergencies when someone lost too much blood from an injury.

Ethan than went on to explain to his parents how he had also fallen in love with Mrs. Weir's grandson, Benny and what had happened to them back in Whitechapel with Alissa. He then went on, after that, to tell them how he had planned on staying back in their world, as well and his thoughts and feeling about being King of Amaria.

* * *

When all was finally said and done, the king and queen where both very shocked by what their son had said. They didn't know what to think, as they just sat there staring with their mouth hung wide open in shock.

Finally, the queen began to say something, but was then cut off by her husband. "Ethan, sweetie-" she began sympathetically, before being interrupted.

"How absurd!" shouted the king, angrily. "I will not accept my son and heir to the throne to be gay and wanting to run off with some...some... _unholy_ stranger, who's obviously tainted my son with thoughts of being gay! I won't allow it!" declared King Ross strongly and furiously, as he slammed his fist down hard on the table.

Everyone was shocked to hear this, except for Ethan, who expected this kind of reaction from him. But the way he spoke about Benny being some 'unholy stranger' who apparently has tainted his only son, was preposterous and had made his blood boil. He didn't care that it was his father who had said it, it still wasn't right and he wasn't about to let anyone speak about his one true love like that!

Ethan abruptly stood up from his chair, placing both palms on the table harshly. "Benny is not some unholy stranger, Father! And I will not sit here and let you speak about him like that! He is my friend and the love of the my life, and there is nothing you can do to change that! One can not simply just change who their heart belongs to and mine belongs to Benny, who is currently being held captive by some evil BITCH of a witch with some sort of crazy vendetta against me! And I'm free to make my own decisions, Father! Whether it's to be king or to live in a world different from our own as a commoner!" argued Ethan back.

Ross was a bit taken back by the way he just spoke to him, as Ethan has never spoken to him like that before. But he wasn't about to stand for it, as he was the king of this castle and he wasn't about to show any weakness by letting his own son talk back to him in that kind of manner.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN THE IMAGE OF THIS HERE GREAT KINGDOM! YOU WILL LISTEN AND OBEY YOUR KING! I WILL NOT HAVE A SON WHO IS GAY AND A DISGRACE TO OUR GLORIOUS KINGDOM! YOU HEAR ME?!" spoke the king in great authority to Ethan.

"I AM FREE TO DO AS I PLEASE AND TO LOVE WHO I PLEASE, FATHER! AND I WILL SAVE BENNY FROM ALISSA, AS IT IS MY DUTY AS BOTH HIS BOYFRIEND AND AS PRINCE TO RESCUE THOSE WHO NEED SAVING! I LOVE HIM AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! EVEN IF IT DISPLEASES YOU AND CAUSES YOU TO SEE ME AS NOTHING AS A DISGRACE TO THE MORGAN FAMILY LEGACY! I DO AS MY HEART COMMANDS OF ME! NOT WHAT YOU COMMAND OF ME AS KING, FATHER! AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN, OH WELL BECAUSE I WILL NEVER ABANDONED THE FEELINGS THAT IS INSIDE MY HEART FOR HIM! NOT EVEN FOR FAMILY!" yelled Ethan back furiously.

King Ross was about to yell at Ethan some more, but then felt a pair of hands over one of his. It was Queen Samantha, trying to quell and calm the angry king and to bring an end to this shouting match between the two.

He snapped his head in her direction with an angry glare, but it soon melted away into a more softer one when he saw the worry and love in his dear wife's eyes. "Ross, hunny..." she said calmly.

King Ross let out a sigh, trying to calm himself, but he still wasn't too happy with his son. He slowly sat back down in his seat with his eyes closed for a second.

"Very well, then. You are permitted to go find and rescue this... _Benny_ friend of your's, son." said King Ross calmly, but saying Benny's name with distaste. Ethan smiled when he heard him say that.

Ross opened his eyes, but they held a steady and intense stare in them, as he spoke again. "But once he is rescued, you _WILL_ return back to this castle. Where you will remain and marry Rosalie and become Amaria's next king, while your friends leave Amaria and head back to where ever it is that they came from. Never to return here again." he stated seriously.

Prince Ethan's smiling face then fell to a scowl. He wasn't happy with his father's desicion to basically force him into marrying someone that he didn't love and to never see the friends that he came to know and love, ever again, just for his family's reputation. Not to mention it would also mean that he would never get to see the one who he truly loves ever again, as well.

"But you can't do that, Father! I love Benny and I have made my decision to be with him!" challenged Ethan defiantly.

"Silence!" commaned the king. "I can! And I will! As your king, I forbid you from ever seeing these people ever again, once their task here in Amaria is finished! And as long as you live here in this kingdom, you _will_ do as you are told, son!" exclaimed Ross, making it final.

Ethan felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, as he let out an angry growl. "Fine!" he shouted angrily, trying to hide the fact that he felt like crying right now. "Have it your way, _oh-great-and-powerful_ king of Amaria!" he mocked to his father, bowing. He turned on his heels and was about to storm off, when he stopped to say something first. "And here I thought that this country was all about love and romance. But it seems that I was wrong if it can't even accept the love between two of the same sex." he scoffed bitterly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be up in my room, away from all the animosity that I'm getting from own _father_ , who's _suppose_ to love and support his children in their decisions no matter what." replied Ethan bitterly, as he left the dining area, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone just sat there in awkward silence, not knowing what to say or do after that little dinner fiasco between the prince and the king of Amaria. King Ross pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration, but he did also felt a small pang of regret and guilt towards the way he just reacted towards his only son. He let out another heavy sigh, as his wife came up behind him and gripped his shoulders in a comforting motion, rubbing them in a soothing manner.

"I am truly sorry everyone, for having to witness such an embarrassing scene like that, unfold before you like that. And I am sorry if any of what I had said had offended any of you in anyway or form. I tend to let my anger get the best of me sometimes." apologized the king tiredly.

"It is fine, your highness! I too know what it is like to live with a teenage boy. It can be very stressful at times." replied Evelyn kindly. "But maybe perhaps you should take some time to think about what your son had said, a little more better once you've calmed down and cleared your mind of your anger, my king." suggested Evelyn sweetly to him.

The king nodded in agreement at her suggestive comment, taking it to heart. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I too think I will retire to my chambers for the night. It was great getting to dine with you all and in case I'm not able to see you off tomorrow morning then I wish you all the greatest luck in resucing your grandson, Mrs. Weir." he said genuinely, smiling a weak smile at her.

He bowed his respects and then made his way to his room with his loving wife right there beside him, as she gave a nod and a smile their way.

* * *

Awhile later, Prince Ethan was still fuming about what had happened between him and his father during dinner, as he paced around his room angrily. He couldn't _believe_ his father had the _audacity_ to try and dictate his life like that.

"Ugh! I can't _BELIEVE_ , him!" ranted Ethan angrily with a scowl on his face. "How DARE he forbid me from seeing my friends and my Benny, ever again once all this is over with! I will never abandon my love for him just to live a lie in a life that I don't even want! Never!" he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair furiously.

Ethan's pacing soon stopped when he heard a knock and his door then slowly began to open. It was his mother, Queen Samantha, who had came to visit him. She wore a warm and kind smile upon her face, as she entered.

"Mother?!" replied Ethan in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Samantha only laughed at her son's surprised and confused expression. "My! I haven't seen you this mad ever since Jane accidently ripped the head off your favorite teddy, when you were seven." humored the queen to her son, but of course Ethan didn't think it was too funny as he just looked at her with an unamused face. But his cheeks had betrayed how he really felt, as they turned a light red in color.

The queen laughed some more before finally getting to the point for her visit. "I came to check up on you and to see how my baby boy is doing after tonight's... _earlier_ events, of course." she answered with a smile, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh...that." he replied bluntly with a frown.

"I see that you are still angry with your father, I assume?" she stated calmly with a frown.

"Who does he think is?! Bossing me around like that and deciding who I fall in love in with and what my future shall be! Can you believe him, Mother?!" he said bitterly, as he took a seat on a chair that was in his room.

"Actually, dear...I can. And he's the king after all and your father, so what do you expect from him? Of course, he is to be hard on you Ethan...because that's what fathers do. He's only thinking about what's best for you and your future, dear. Even if it's something that you don't agree with or want. It's all because you're his only son and that he loves you greatly, my son." said the queen sympathetically, but also sweetly to him.

The young prince let out an aggravated sigh and gripped his dark locks of hair with his hands after rustling it a bit from frustration. He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees while still gripping his hair. He then closed his eyes.

"I know that, Mother. It's just that sometimes he can be so demanding and controlling, sometimes." replied Ethan, feeling his anger beginning to drain from him, now.

He let out a calming sigh, as he opened his eyes, but not changing his position. "I do love him dearly, too Mother, but I just wish that he would let me be me. Even if it's not his ideal way a prince should be or act. I just want him to let me be happy. And being with Benny makes me happy." he said glumly.

He then stiffened up som as a certain thought just occurred to him. He looked over towards his mother with shameful brown eyes. "Tell me, Mother...Do you agree with Father, as well? Do you see me as nothing but a disgrace, too?" asked Ethan warily.

Queen Samantha walked up to her son, smiling lovingly at him. She took his face in her hands gently, as she tilted his head up to look her in the eye.

"Of course, not Ethan. I could never see my beloved son as a disgrace to the family, dear." she said softly in a reassuring tone. "You are my son. And I will love you no matter what you do or who you love. All that I want is to see you happy, my son. And if this Benny friend of your's is that bit of happiness of your's, then I shall support you. I am sure that he is a wonderful boy, dear and that he loves you dearly and would do anything for you, just as you would for him. You should never let anything get in the way of true love, Ethan. Not even family." she said sincerely, smiling.

Ethan continued to stare into his mother's eyes for a second longer, before smiling himself. He gave a small nod to show that she was right. Hearing his mother's comforting and encourging words had lifted his spirits some and he was beginning to feel more relaxed and calm now about the whole situation. Of course, his mother would be on his side. And he was glad to have her in his corner, too.

"There we go. That's what I like to see on my darling little prince's face. A smile." she said tenderly to him, stroking his hair.

"Thank you, Mother." he thanked gratefully with a loving smile. "I'm so glad to have a wonderful mother like you." he wiped a tear from his eye that threaten to fall.

The queen leaned down and placed a small kiss on the forehead. "And I with such a sweet and loving boy for a son."

Ethan then got up to hug her. "I love you so much, my darling Ethan. Never forget that. And don't be afraid to follow your heart, even if everyone around you will end up hating you in the end because more than likely it'll all be worth it in the end." advised the queen lovingly to Ethan, while hugging him.

Ethan nodded, as he could feel tears prick at his eyes. "I won't. And I love you too, Mother." he sniffled and smiled.

When they broke the warm and loving embrace, Queen Samantha took Ethan's strong hands into her's, as they gazed at one another with a happy and fond expression on their faces.

"And do not worry, my son. I will speak to your father about your decision to be with Benny and to live in his world, while you are gone. If there's one person who he'll listen to, that would be." said Queen Samantha sweetly. She let out a small and subtle giggle at what she was about to say next. "I think I'm the only other person who he's fearful of in this world, besides his own mother that is."

Ethan couldn't help, but to laugh with her because it was true. He's seen the fearful look in his father's eyes before whenever she would be cross with him. And he's seen the great links that he's went through just to please her, too.

"Now, get some rest, dear. You and your friends have a long journey ahead of you. And you will need all of your energy when you do face her. No doubt that evil witch will have many tricks and traps laid along the way for you, my son." she adviced cautiously and sweetly. "So, please be safe, my dear son. You are, after all, my only son and I don't want to lose you to some vengeful witch, neither." joked the queen. "And I would very much love to meet this Benny who you're so fond of, as well." smiled Queen Samantha.

Ethan blushed at her last comment, as she giggled at his now red little cheeks. She placed a small loving kiss on one of them, before making her way out his room.

For the first time, since arriving back to Amaria, Ethan felt more at ease, now, thanks to his mother's caring words and advice. He now knew that he had his mother by his side, along with his little sister and his former fiancee (turned good friend, now). As well, as his friends from Whitechapel. He just hoped that his mother would be able to get through to his father and convince him to let him do what he wishes to do and to just be happy for him.

With his mind more calmer now, he quickly changed into his night wear, as he prepared for bed. But before climbing into bed, he walked over to the window, as he gazed out it. Out in the horizon, in the distance, he could see their destination awaiting off in far distance. A dark and gloomy looking castle tower, that looked to be old and abandon. But it was far from being abandon, as he knew just who lived there. Along with the one who's being held captive there, against their will.

"I'm coming for you, Alissa. And may God have mercy on your dark soul, when I do because I sure as hell won't." he said in a serious tone with a scowl. "And Benny..." he trailed smiling, thinking about seeing his adorable face again and getting to feel his soft lips upon his again. "I won't let her get in our way of being together again. Be strong my beloved, as I am coming tomorrow morning as soon as we are able and ready to travel. I can't wait to see your sweet smiling face when I do." he promised devotingly, before staring at the dark castle tower for a minute longer and finally going to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends chapter 6 to A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues!**

 **So, how was it? A little family drama there during dinner time, eh? *wink, wink* Lol! ;P**

 **Ethan's father seems a little old fashioned, huh? But hopefully, his wife (the queen) can talk some sense into him. Or at least maybe smack some into him...? Lol! :P**

 **And it looks like their journey begins the next day, bright and early, huh? So, what do you think Alissa will do to try and stop them? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Won't you?! ;)**

 **But in the mean time, please review and tell me what you thought about the latest chapter! I really do want to know, don't ya know! :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you around and in the next chapter to this story, as well! Bye! :)**


	7. A New Dawn, As The Journey Begins!

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this chapter is probably more of a filler chapter, since it's so short and all. Sorry about that. *looks down disappointingly* But hey! It's still an update, though! Which is better than no update, am I right? ;)**

 **This one will mostly focus on Benny and how he's doing back at Alissa's castle. But there's still a bit of Ethan and the gang's departure from the Morgan castle, though at the end! :)**

 **I just didn't want to get too far into their journey's beginning, just yet in this chapter because it'll fit more better in a separate chapter, rather than adding their first obstacle already in this chapter. I kind a want each obstacle to be it's own chapter, if you know what I mean. But every once in awhile I might throw in some "what's currently happening back at Alissa's castle" moments as the story progresses more on their journey. So, sort of like a checking up on how our favorite spell master is doing, kind of thing :) ...As well as checking up on Alissa, too. :/ Not that anybody really cares about her, though. :P**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and it's small foreshadowing that it holds in it, as well. ;)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Guest- Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you seem to enjoy it! And I hope that you continue to stay tuned, as it only get's better! Hehehe! :)**

 **Kazemarce- Thanks for following this story! I hope that you'll keep on reading it as the storyline progresses throughout our heroes journey to save Benny! :)**

 **nightwing4ever- Thank you for following this story! I hope you'll stick around till the end! It always makes me so happy when people take an interest in my stories! :)**

 **krosita93- Thank you for favoriting my story! I'm so glad that you liked it enough to add it to your favorites list! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *blushes and takes a bow* Thanks, fanfic buddy! I'm so glad that you seemed to love it so much! Yeah, I really wanted to add a lot of family love and disagreement in that one. Unfortunately, we'll never know if King Ross might've changed his mind about the whole thing or not until near the end. Sorry, about that. ;P**

 **Acuario- Thank you for the review! Yeah, he did. But hopefully, things will turn around once Ethan comes back...or** _ **if**_ **he decides to come back. Lol! ;)**

 **Bethan Forever- Yeah, hopefully she can! Lol! I mean, you can't come between true love, after all! And if Rosalie (his now ex-fiancee) can see the light and forgive him so easily (when she obviously has means to hate Benny's guts) and be happy for them, than why can't the King? Lol! Well, their first issue that they'll be facing will be happening in the next chapter! So, you can get excited for that one, my friend. If you want to, that is. Lol! :P But until then, enjoy the look-see into Benny's imprisonment and the gang's departure to save him! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, my OC; Alissa, and the kingdom of Amaria.**

* * *

Dawn had soon broke, as it's warm golden light filtered in through a darken and cold room. With the arrival of the sun rising, a certain sleeping spell master had begun to stur from his slumber. He sat up and stretched with a mighty yawn, scratching his side absentmindedly. He looked out his only window to see the fiery morning sky and to hear birds chirping off in the distance. It was a pleasant morning to wake up to, as he smiled lazily at it.

But it was soon interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked and a very unwelcomed person coming in through it. He then frowned at the sight of the person, with them being the _last_ person he ever wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"Morning, sleeping beauty! Did you have a good night's rest? No doubt dreaming about your _darling_ prince charming, am I right?" joked Alissa mockingly, as she smirked at Benny.

But the spell master just sat there glaring at her with hatred in his green eyes for her, in silence. Alissa shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling her wicked evil smile.

"Anyways, I've brought you breakfast. Here." she said, getting serious now. Alissa walked over to the table next to the bed and placed a tray of food down on it. "Eat up. I can't have you dead before our beloved prince shows up. Now can I?" she commented snidely.

Benny just stared down at it in disgust, but not just because it looked unappetizing, but because Alissa had made it. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm eating that crap. It looks digusting. And besides..." he said, looking back up at her with an untrusting expression on his face. "How do I know that you didn't even poison it?" he stated skeptically, with a raised brow.

Alissa shrugged. "Fine! Whatever! Have it your way! Starve for all I care! I was just trying to be nice." she said, sounding offended. Benny had scoffed a 'yeah, right' with an eye roll, as she turned her back towards him. She stood there for a second before finally speaking again. "You know...your precious _boyfriend_ is on his way, this very second as we speak, to rescue you." she said, saying the word boyfriend in disdain.

Benny looked at her with a confused expression for a minute, but when she turned around he noticed a small little glowing ball of light, floating in the palm of her hand. On closer expection, he then noticed an image in it. His eyes lit up with hope and delight at what he saw in it. It was Ethan and his friends, along with his grandman, here in Amaria! And from what it looks like, it seems as if they were setting out to somewhere. No doubtly to rescue him from Alissa.

Alissa saw the joy in his eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't be getting too excited if I were you." she remarked smugly, making the hologram disappear with a wave of her hand. "They'll have to make it through all of the perilous dangers that lie ahead before them, first before they can ever hope to make it here to face _me_." she stated sinisterly, grinning madly. "So, you see...they may not make it here alive to save you." she added cockingly.

Alissa laughed when she saw Benny's facial expression fall to one of surprise and then to an angry sneer. "You say that now, Alissa but you don't know my friends like I do. They'll take on any challenge and come out of it alive! You'll see! And once they get here, you'll be TOAST and nothing but a distant bad memory!" spat back Benny heatedly.

But Alissa didn't look too bothered by this. "I suppose you're right...Or you could be very wrong." she replied easily enough, acting as if she didn't really care that much. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But you can guarantee if they do by _some chance_ make here to my castle then they won't be staying here for long." she added, grinning. "You see, I have a plan in place to see to it they don't make it out alive. Well...at least one of them won't be." implied Alissa ominously, before breaking out into an evil cackle.

Benny didn't even bother to flinch, as he just sat there glaring daggers at the back of her head while she left the room, still laughing and with a slam of the door. He continued to glare even when the door was closed for a minute longer, before finally letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding at the time. This was not how he liked to spend his mornings. Being locked away and used as bait so an evil witch, with some crazy vendetta, can lure his boyfriend and loved ones here, just so she can get her revenge.

He looked back up towards the window once again and smiled a small smile. He knew that his friends and Ethan was on their way and that was enough keep his hopes alive. For he knew that they were gonna win against Alissa no matter what. They just had to because they were the good guys in this story. And the good guys always win.

But for some strange reason...Benny couldn't shake this feeling of dread and foreboding that he had suddenly got. He wasn't sure why, but...somehow he felt as if something horrible was gonna happen. And that worried the young spell master.

"Please, be safe you guys. I don't know why, but...I get the feeling that something bad might happen to you all. So, please make it here safely. I don't want to lose any of you." spoke Benny softly in concern.

He left out another sigh and then looked back over at the gruel that Alissa had left him. He grimaced at the sight of it, debating on whether or not to eat it. But then he felt and heard his tummy rumbling, as he self-consciously placed a hand over it to quiet it.

"Man! I really don't want to eat that stuff." he said to himself, frowning down upon his breakfast. "But I am _really_ hungry, though..." he added, thinking about it some more. He reached for the spoon and scooped up some of the slop that was his breakfast, staring at it. Finally, making the decision to just eat it or at least try to choke down the stuff to hold off his hunger long enough.

When he placed it in his mouth, Benny was very surprised to find that it didn't really taste all that bad. "Huh. I guess it's true what they say. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'." he said out loud, smiling. "Although...maybe that was a poor choice of words considering I'm _trapped_ in one..." he added regrettfully, wincing slightly at thought of it.

So, with a shrug and brushing it off, Benny continued to eat his meal, all the while he awaited for his love (along with his grandma and friends) to come and resuce him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle...

Ethan, Rory, Erica, Evelyn, and Sarah were gathered at the castle's gates ready to make their departure. Jane and Rosalie as well were both there to see them off.

"Be safe out there, big brother. Without you around, I won't have anybody to annoy or embarrass anymore." said Jane sincerely, but with a bit of humor in her voice, as she gave him a big hug.

Ethan smiled and returned the hug. "Don't worry, my darling little sister. I shall return alive and well, so that I may do the same to you." he reassurred genuinely.

He stood up and faced Rosalie with a smile. "Yes. Please do make it back here alive, my prince." she then glanced at everybody. "All of you." she added with a smile. "And once you rescue your beloved Benny, please bring him back here. I would very much love to meet the man who stole my fiance's heart from me." she added jokingly, with a wink and a giggle.

Ethan laughed nervously at that, not sure if he wanted to even know how that conversation would go if his current love met up with his ex-fiancee just to "talk". There was clearly so many ways that, that little chat could go wrong in.

Everyone else behind him quietly laughed. Ethan's cheeks turned a bright red when he heard their laughter. "But please, take good care, my friends. Alissa is one crafty witch, who will do _anything_ to get what she wants." advised Rosalie, once again.

"Thanks! And we will!" nodded Ethan, gratefully to her.

"Mom would've been here to see you off, but she wanted to try and convince father to change his stubborn and set in ways of thinking. She knows how much father's comments had hurt you. And she doesn't want our family to be broken over them." explained Jane to Ethan, looking down a bit ashamedly.

"It's alright, little sister! I understand! I know that I have mother's love and support, and that she wishes us well, as well." smiled Ethan, reassuringly.

Jane looked back up at him with a big small and the two hugged one last time, before the gang set out on their journey to Alissa's castle. With a quick check of the map and a wave good-bye to the two princesses, they all exited the castle's gates and out into the world that lies beyond the castle walls, as they first traveled through the town to get to the town's edge to begin their journey.

"Don't worry, Benny. We're on your way to come get you, my love." spoke Ethan softly to no one, as he gazed up at the sky, lingering slightly behind the others. He smiled at the thought of seeing his beloved Benny's face again because nothing was going to stop him from being with his one true love. Not his father. Nor any unforeseen dangers that may lie ahead. And especially...not Alissa.

"Ethan! Come on! Hurry up! You're starting to fall behind!" shouted Rory, anxiously.

Snapping out of it, Ethan hurriedly rushed to catch up to them with Amaria's Light secured onto his waist, along with a few other needed supplies, as well, tucked away in a bag. He had this look of detemination in his eyes, that burned just as brightly as the morning sun behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: And the journey begins! :D**

 **Seems like Alissa's not too bad of a cook, huh? Lol! If only she could work on her presentation a bit to make it look more appealing, then things would be great. Or as great as being a her prisoner can be, that is. Lol! :P**

 **But Benny's holding strong! He now knows that the others are here in Amaria and are on their way! So, three cheers for that! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! :D**

 **I wonder what the gang's first obstacle will be? Stay tuned to find out, my lovely readers! ;)**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	8. Alissa's Little Pet

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, in the last chapter we got to check back in on our favorite captive being held hostage. And we also got see the gang now leaving the castle to set out and save our dear captive, as well. :)**

 **There's no telling what Alissa has in store for our heroes or what dangers await them, ahead on their journey...but in this chapter we get to find out! Well...what their** _ **first**_ **danger is that awaits them, that is. Lol! :P**

 **You can probably expect some time skipping to take place along the rest of the story, though. So, each obstacle they face isn't happening one after the other. Instead, either a few days or a few hours will have passed between each one. You can expect them to go through three different situations on their journey before they finally reach Alissa and do battle with her.**

 **Anyways, I should let you get on with the story. Shouldn't I? Lol! :P**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **XxNightLightsxX- Thanks for following me! :)**

 **imanamericanpsycho- Thanks for following me! :)**

 **Bethan Fan- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! And here's the next chapter now! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- That's ok! And yes, there are! So, Alissa better beware. Well, she kinda already is considering she's been keeping an eye on them from her little creepy castle. Don't worry. There aren't going to be any flying monkeys. So, they're safe from that. Lol! But there will be something** _ **else**_ **flying their way in this chapter, though. ;)**

 **Fer- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you seem to like it so far. And the journey's only just begun! :)**

 **daniellemary1999- Thank you for following this story! And for favoriting it, as well! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- You lazy bum, you! Lol! Just kidding, fanfic buddy! :P Don't worry, fanfic buddy! Benny's strong willed! He knows how to hold his own against her. ;) I hope you meant her turning into a pile of dust once they try to save the girl from her evil spirit, first that is? I mean, I'm pretty sure the girl is innocent in all this. So, let's hope they can save her, as well, along with Benny. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, the kingdom of Amaria, and the evil witch; Alissa.**

* * *

It was finally about midday and the gang had all stopped for some lunch. As they sat there enjoying their lunches happily, they were all unaware of a certain evil eye watching them from a distance, back at her castle.

She sat in her chair watching them with a sinister grin on her face. "Enjoying a nice little midday meal, _are we now_?" she chuckled amusingly. She placed a finger on her chin, as she tilted her head upward slightly in thought. "Hmm...Now that I think about it...perhaps I should let my little pet have his lunch, as well?" she said thoughtfully with a grin.

Alissa got up from her chair and hurried her way down the stairs and out the building. She stood outside looking upwards towards the sky, as she reached under the neck of her dress to pull out a silver whistle that hung around her neck like a pendant. She brought the shiny whistle up to her lips and blew into it, sending out a high pitched whistle that rang out through the air loudly. She smiled happily when she stopped and waited patiently for a response to the noise.

Moments later, sounds of flapping could be heard coming in from a distance. The sound grew louder and louder, accompanied by a loud roaring sound, now. The creature landed gracefully before Alissa, as she stood there smiling at the sight of it, happy to see it.

It was a huge black dragon with dark purple going from; the chin, along the underbelly and the bottom side of it's tail, as well as under the wings on the skin flap part of the wings. It's nails were purple, along with all the horns that rested upon the creature. It had two big horns on his head and more going along the jawline that got smaller the further they went down the jaw. On each finger tip of the wing, also had claw like thorns, as well, and there were even smaller thorns on the back of it's forelegs on the upper part. It's eyes were a ruby red color that just sent chills down your spine. And along it's back it had purple stripes from head to tail and a few on the front part of each leg.

The dragon let out another roar before bowing it's head down to Alissa. Alissa reached out to pet the fierce creature with much joy. At first it growled at her not know who this person was, but then quieted down, sensing Alissa's evil presence that resided inside the foreign girl and allowed the friendly gesture.

"Ah! My beloved Daggeron!" greeted Alissa, as the dragon leaned into her touch, enjoying the contact. A content purring sound could be heard coming from the beast as it's long pointed ears laid back (one of his ear's was also pierced and had a silver ring that hung from it that shone in the sun's light). "How I've missed you." she cooed gently to her rather large pet, as she petted him some more.

She reveled in the display of affection that she was showing the dragon for a few minutes more before speaking again. "You must be hungry now, seeing as it is now lunch time, my precious pet?" reasoned Alissa, rubbing her hands along the dragon's snout slowly as if petting a horse. She grinned a conniving smile at what she was about to say next, "And I have just the perfect thing for you to eat, too."

Daggeron nudged her hands gently with his nose, letting out a low grumbling growl like noise to her words. Alissa chuckled at her pet's response and then gently pushed the beast's face away from her. Daggeron kept his head held low and the two locked eyes. "Listen up my pet. And listen well. The prince of Amaria is on his way here now, to rescue some pathetic wizard boy who he's in love with. And he's not alone either. They're busy having lunch, as we speak, but I want you to go and _interrupt_ their peaceful little quaint meal by devouring each and everyone of them!" she explained evilly, with a smirk at the end. "Do you understand what you are to do, my precious?" she asked, wanting to make sure that he understood.

Daggeron nodded his head and took a few steps back. Alissa begun to maniacally laugh, as he raised his head back up and spread his wings. "NOW, GO MY PET! GO AND DESTROY THAT _MISERABLE_ EXCUSE OF A PRINCE AND HIS SAD AND PATHETIC BUNCH OF FRIENDS! GO! AND SEE TO IT THAT THEY NEVER MAKE HERE ALIVE! HAHAHAHA!" shouted Alissa in a maniacal and demanding way, as she raised her hands up in the air and laughed like a mad person.

With that Daggeron took to the air, sending dust and dirt flying everywhere, with his orders to eliminate the prince and his followers. The powerful dragon let out a mighty roar, as it headed off in search for it's prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the gang...the we're all busy finishing up their little lunch break. "Man! I'm stuffed! That was some good eaten!" complimented Rory satisfyingly, giving his stomach a good pat, as he leaned backwards against a tree. "Boy! Royalty sure does know how to eat, don't they?"

Erica just shook her head at her boyfriend and smiled. "I have to agree with my nerd of a boyfriend over here." agreed Erica, pointing a thumb over in Rory's direction when she said that. "The chef at the palace _sure_ does know how to cook." she commented amusingly. "We should come back and visit Ethan's place more often." she added jokingly.

But the prince didn't seem so amused by it. Instead, he only frowned and sighed. "Yeah...assuming Father even allows me back into the castle after what happened last night." he stated glumly.

Seeing his friend so down, Rory came up and gave the young prince a pat on the back. "Hey, E! Don't feel so down about it. I'm sure he'll come around by the time we make it back. He just needs time to think things over a bit and to let it all sink in, is all. I'm sure after your mom has her talk with him that he'll lighten up some in the mood department and will understand." reassured Rory kindly, giving him a smile.

Ethan looked up at him with a slightly hopeful expression on his face, mixed with doubt. "Yeah?" he replied. The blonde vampire gave him a quick nod, as his answer.

"Rory's right! Just give it some time. You'll see. Everything will be just fine in the end." added in Sarah, agreeing with her friend.

This gave Ethan some hope and courage for the future of when he'd returned back to the castle after they'd rescue Benny. _'They were right, after all! Everything will work out in the end! It just has to!'_ he thought hopefully.

Suddenly, a huge shadow flew overhead and roaring could be heard afterwards, taking everyone by surprise. They all stood there with confused and worried expressions on their faces, as they glanced around frantically, trying to figure out what that was.

"What in the _hell_ was that?!" asked Erica. Just then it happened again. "I don't know? But whatever it is, I can guarantee that it's not going to be good." commented back Sarah.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Rory, as he leapt to push Erica out of the way of a huge fireball headed her way and thus saving her life in the process. Rory got up and dusted himself off. "Are you alright, my dear sweet Erica?" he asked her in concern.

Erica ran up to him and gave him a big heated kiss on the lips. "My hero!" she said to Rory gratefully, as he blushed madly. She then noticed the singe mark on her dress, which made her mad.

"Ok? What in the world was _that_?!" repeated Sarah anxiously, as she went over to her best friend to see if she was ok.

Erica looked at her with an unamused expression on her face. "I don't know, but whatever it is, is seriously gonna pay for ruining my dress!" she sneered angrily.

Just then the wind around them begun to pick up, as everything blew away. A large flapping sound could be heard, along with another roar as the source of all the confusion landed right before them. The girls and Rory's jaws all dropped at the sight of the mythological creature before them.

"A _dragon_?! No way! That is so wicked!" pointed out Rory in amazement at the magnificent creature there before him. "Do you think it'll let me ride on it's back, while it flies around?!" he then blurted out dumbly in glee.

Erica faced palmed herself for her boyfriend's stupid comment and Sarah just shook her head at him. Sometimes he takes the meaning of 'dumb blonde' to a whole new level, they thought. "Uh...Rory, I somehow don't think now is the best time to be asking that. Don't you?" remarked Erica wittingly.

"Yeah! I mean, does it _look_ friendly to you?" added Sarah, sarcastically.

Rory frowned upon their comments, as their attention was immediately drawn back at the danger at hand by a loud roar.

"Guys! I think I might recognize this dragon?" blurted out Ethan suddenly, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"You do? How?" wondered Erica curiously.

"I remember Rosalie telling me, after we had gotten engaged, about how she remembers seeing this large black and purple dragon sometimes hanging around Alissa hideout back when she was being held captive by her. And her treating it as if it was a pet or something. I believe she had overheard Alissa calling it... _Daggeron_?" explained Ethan, shrugging afterwards, but then got more serious about the matter. "And I bet that's him! She probably sent him here after us to make sure we don't make it to her evil castle to rescue Benny." he deduced.

"Probably." agreed Mrs. Weir. "Whatever may be the case, we better be on our toes, regardless. I have a feeling that this won't be our only obstacle to face along the way, if we manage to get through this one." she stated knowingly.

The dragon roared again and this time it swung it's tail at them. Acting quickly, the vamps took to the sky with Sarah grabbing Evelyn and Erica grabbing Ethan (much to his dismay). "Hey, there cutie. How's it going?" flirted Erica to the prince, winking at him. Ethan just shook his head at her and motioned for her to please put him down. The girls gently lowered the humans that they were carrying down to the ground.

Ethan quickly drew his sword and prepared to fight the mighty ferocious beast, at hand. "Listen here, you horrid dragon! Nobody's gonna get in the way of me rescuing my Benny! Not even you! So, why don't you just do us a favor and leave, while you still can! You foul beast!" insulted Ethan bravely, as he looked Daggeron straight in it's red glowing eyes as he said it.

Daggeron growled angrily at his words and fired a wave of flames towards the determined prince. But Ethan was ready for it and held up the sword, which parted the flames as if it was creating a force field or something around him with it's magic.

* * *

Rory then flew up to the dragon's neck, licking his lips. "I know I already had lunch and all, _but_...I do wonder how dragon blood tastes? And I'll probably never get another chance like this, ever again. _So_..." he pondered to himself. He then rubbed his hands together greedily as he bit down into the dragon's neck.

Daggeron roared out in annoyance, as he knocked Rory off of him with a swipe of his hand. Rory went flying into some trees. Worried, Erica flashed over to his side and aided in helping him. "Rory, you idiot! What on Earth were you thinking?!" she exclaimed concernedly to him, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him up on his feet. She quickly looked him over to make sure that he was ok, while dusting branches and leaves off of him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he said painfully, while running his tongue over his fangs. "Who knew that dragon's had such tough skin?" he added dumbly. "I think I almost chipped a fang just trying to bit into him?"

Erica stopped what she was doing and glared at him dubiously. "And _why_ would you want to bite a dragon, in the first place? It's bad enough it's a dragon that we're fighting. We don't need some kind of...vampire-dragon hybrid thing to fight, instead, you idiot!" she scolded.

Rory just shrugged and smiled brightly at her. "I was curious if dragon blood tasted half as good as regular animal blood does." he answered stupidly.

Erica sighed as she shook her head disappointingly. She then pushed him back down and flew off back to the fight with Daggeron. Rory just laid there looking at the direction she took off in with a bewildered look saying, "What?! Was is something I said?" before taking off himself to join the fight.

* * *

"Alright, Ethan! You clearly know who this dragon is and who sent him, but do you have any ideas on how we defeat him?" commented Sarah sarcastically, as she just narrowly dodged being eaten by the beast.

"I don't know? Like any other dragon, I guess?" he answered reluctantly, with a shrug and an awkward smile her way. He then jumped out of the way of being hit by it's tail. Just then one of Daggeron's hands came down over the prince, but was thankfully blocked by Mrs. Weir creating a barrier over him to protect him from the attack, which shocked the dragon causing him to pull back his hand. Ethan looked over at her and gave a quick smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Weir! I owe you one!" he thanked gratefully.

"No problem, dearie." she said back with a smile. "But we do need to hurry and defeat this beast. I can't keep all this spell casting up forever, you know. I'm not as young as I used to be." quipped Evelyn seriously, now.

Ethan gave a nod her way, before holding up Amaria's Light to block Daggeron's latest attempt at his life by trying to slash him with is huge razor sharp claws, again. The blade of the sword made a clanking sound when it hit the creature's claws. With a mighty push, Ethan was able to shove the dragon's dagger like claws back, away from him.

While in the air, the vampires were busy flying around trying not to get themselves burned to a crisp by the dragon's hot flames being blown their way, along with also trying to avoid being eaten, as well.

"Ok! We seriously need some ideas here on how to take this thing down! Like, NOW!" suggested Sarah urgently, as she dodged Daggeron's teeth.

Ethan looked around for any ideas on how to defeat Daggeron, until his gaze landed on the sword in his hands. "I hope this works." he whispered to himself, looking up to yell out to the vampires. "Guys! I think I may have an idea! But I'll need you to keep him busy for awhile!"

* * *

They nodded in response, as they then scattered right when Daggeron breathed fire at them. Rory then suddenly swooped down to the ground to grab a small sack that rustled a bit. "Sorry, skunky." he apologized to the moving bag, while holding it up in front of him. "You were gonna be my little snack to go, but...better you than me to be eaten by huge dragon!" he chirped, flying back to the action with the dragon.

He flew up to the dragon's head and glared into it's eyes. "Hey! Dragon breath!" he called out to the beast demandingly. "Here's a mint to help with your bad breath!" he insulted, tossing the little bag into the dragon's mouth. On instinct, Daggeron swallowed the bag, but when he did his mouth began to burn as his eyes started to water from the foul taste and smell from the skunk inside it.

Daggeron roared and shook it's head vigorously from the discomfort that eating a skunk would give you. The girls just hovered there making grossed out faces at the sight, knowing very well what was inside the bag that Rory had thrown into it's mouth due to their vampire sense of smell picking up on the odor from it. Rory on the other hand, hovered there with a big proud grin on his face at his deed.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Ethan, he quickly turned to Evelyn once he saw the vamps keeping Daggeron busy for him like he requested.

"My dearest Evelyn, just how much magic do you think you have left in you to do?" asked Ethan intriguingly to her.

Mrs. Weir smirked. "Enough to do whatever crazy thing you're planning on doing, my prince. Why?" she answered.

"Great! Because I need you to create a catapult for me." he beamed satisfyingly at her.

With a few words said in Latin, a large catapult had magically appeared before them. Happy with what he saw, Ethan immediately ran up to it and climbed inside. "Alright, Mrs. Weir! Let her go!" shouted Ethan, ready for action.

She came up to the lever that would release the catapult and launch Ethan, with an uncertain look on her face. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked, making sure. Ethan nodded and so she pulled the lever down, thus firing the young prince and sending him flying through the air straight for the dragon.

Ethan held out his sword as he let out a mighty battle cry. Erica, Sarah, and Rory immediately backed off from the dragon. As soon as Daggeron noticed the flying prince headed his way, it was too late.

"Take that, you foul beast of Alissa's!"

Ethan had driven Amaria's Light right into the mighty beast's heart. When he yanked it out, Ethan began to fall all the way down to the ground, but he was luckily caught by Erica...yet again.

"We really should stop meeting like this, your highness." flirted Erica again, with a wink. "I mean, it's suppose to prince who saves the princess. Not the other way around." she added, making Ethan roll his eyes at her.

They landed on the ground, as Sarah and Rory did the same. They stood there and watched as Daggeron roared out in immense pain and agony, flailing about. His huge body then came crashing down, as blood seeped out from the stab wound on his chest. He laid there dead and unmoving from the fatal injury that the prince had left.

They stood there in silence for a moment, until Sarah broke it. "Well, that takes care of that, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess." pouted Rory sadly. "I still wish we got to ride on it's back, though." he said glumly, looking at Daggeron's corpse. "Why did you have to be an evil dragon, instead of a nice dragon, huh?"

Erica and Sarah faced palmed themselves, groaning at another one of Rory's dumb comments. "Tell me, again why you're dating him?" whispered Sarah discreetly to Erica. Erica just shook her head. "I have no idea." she answered back, sarcastically.

With Daggeron now dead, the gang packed up their gear and continued on their way towards Alissa's castle. Not knowing what else laid ahead of them on their journey.

* * *

 **A/N: Look's like Alissa's little plan to send out her pet dragon to stop them didn't work, didn't it? Now, he's dead and the gang are one step more closer in getting to her. You know she's not gonna be too happy about that, once she finds out. :P**

 **Sorry, fanfic buddy if the whole dragon thing sounded way too familiar to what you got in that one chapter to The Friend Series. I just had to add in a dragon! I mean...what fairytale story wouldn't be complete without doing battle with a ferocious dragon, am I right? ;D I did try to make Daggeron sound different than the dragons in your story. I hope you're not mad at me. *gives you the puppy dog eyes***

 **Please, review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! I tried to add in some funny parts in it, as well. I've come to realize that maybe in a lot of my chapters for some of my stories there's not as much humor in them, so I tried to add a little bit more in it this time around. So, let me know how I did with the funny.**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	9. What Lurks Within The Dark Forest

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter Alissa sent a dragon after the gang. Who (by the way) vanquished the vile beast of destruction just like that. *hi-five moment* So, what will she send out next to stop their advancement on her little hideaway? Who knows with her?! ;P**

 **But once again, we'll take a sneak peak on Benny and see how he's doing thus far. And to see, Alissa's reaction of them killing her precious pet dragon, Daggeron. Hehehe!**

 **And I'm excited about the next chapter because there'll be a little musical performance taking place in it! So, stay tuned for that whenever I update again! ;D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Yup! She won't stop until either their dead or her. That's Rory for yah! Always willing to try new and exotic things! Lol! Even if they are a bit dangerous or are stupid ideas sometimes. Lol! :P It's fine. I've actually been a bit of a procrastinator lately here myself, so my stories haven't been getting updated as often as they probably should be. Hehehe! ;P**

 **Fashiongoddess102- Not sure if you read this story or not, but I'm leaving you a shout out on here, regardless! :) So, thank you for favoriting me as an author! :D**

 **Louise- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the review, too! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- That's ok, fanfic buddy! I forgive you! :) Yep! She sure does! I wish I could just post a pic of what he looks like instead of having to write out the description. It's much harder to write out to try and give the readers a better idea of how to imagine what it looks like. Why thank you, fanfic buddy! *blushes* I'm glad that you liked my little fight scenes. *blushes again from shyness* :) Hopefully, this time you'll get the notification for this update on time and what not. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I do own this story, it's plot, and Alissa.**

* * *

Laughter could be heard in the small room, as Benny laughed is heart out at Alissa's failed attempt to kill his friends. Her once mighty and faithful pet, _Daggeron_ had been defeated in battle by his charming prince, Ethan just like that. In his eyes it was hilarious, but in Alissa's it was pure rage.

"Hahahahaha! See! I told you that my friends can take on anything that you throw at them and _survive_! Even a dragon!" he laughed uncontrollably, while hugging his sides. His sides begun to hurt from laughing so hard.

Alissa snarled furiously, as she balled up her hands in a tight fist and clenched her teeth. She was seething in anger and hatred for the gang more now than ever. How dare they kill her beloved Daggeron. Her only companion in this vile world. They will pay. They will ALL pay greatly for this.

And Benny's taunting laughter about it didn't help her mood any, either. If anybody should be laughing it should be her at the deaths of his friends and his _irritating_ boyfriend.

The spell master's laughter soon immediately stopped when a blast of magic came flying at him, just narrowly missing his head after he quickly dodged out of the way of it. He looked at the scorched mark that it left on the wall behind him with a somewhat fearful expression on his face, before turning to face Alissa (who was smirking at his reaction).

"Maybe now you'll think _twice_ about ever laughing at me, again... _spell master_." she taunted smugly, earning a harsh glare from the spell master, but Benny's look didn't phase her. Instead, she only grinned a toothy grin at him. "You know, I didn't have to let you watch how it'd all play out, you know? I was only being nice and thought that you might've wanted to witness your friends downfall, instead." gloated Alissa proudly.

Benny huffed at her with a small satisfying smirk on his face at her words. "Yeah, except instead of me witnessing their downfall, _you_ were the one who witness the downfall of your beloved pet at the hands of my friends, instead." chided Benny.

Alissa let out a growl at the spell master, wanting to strangle him for his snide little comment, but instead closed her eyes and took a calming breath to regain her composure. Once she did, she smiled wickedly at him. This made Benny feel slightly uneasy at what she had up her sleeve now for the gang.

"No matter." she said coolly. "What I have in store for them next will _surely_ leave them all...'in the dark' sort a speak, for good." she hinted ominously with a wide grin. "Especially, if they're headed to where I think they're headed to next."

Benny gulped and looked at her a bit worringly, not sure what the witch had in mind. But when he saw her conjure up a bunch of shadow like monster figures he grew really concerned and prayed that his friends and Ethan would be alright and would come out on top after facing Alissa's next deadly plan to end their lives.

Alissa chuckled darkly, as she had this sinister look on her face as she sent her shadow minions out to kill the prince and his friends.

* * *

The gang all came to a stop at the edge of some eerie looking woods, before entering. Some of them weren't so sure about entering the spooky forest.

"I don't know about this guys? Are you _sure_ we have to go through this creepy forest?" asked Rory skeptically, with a bit of fear in his voice. "Can't we just fly over it, instead?" he suggested warily.

Ethan grinned at the scaredy vampire teasingly. "Oh, come on now, Rory! Don't tell me that a big bad vampire such as yourself is scared of the dark, _are we_?" teased Ethan amusingly.

The girls giggled quietly at Ethan's smart aleck remark towards Rory. Rory tried to shake it off and appear brave and fearless, but it was still slightly evident that he was afraid.

"N-no! Of course, I'm n-not afraid!" he stuttered out. "I-I'm Vampire Ninja after all!" he boasted trying to sound brave. "And whoever heard of a vampire being afraid of the dark, anyways?!" he laughed nervously.

Of course, no one was really buying the brave act. They all knew that he was scared to enter the really dark forest. "Rory. It's ok, if you're afraid. I mean...it is really dark in there. And there's no telling what we may encounter along the way, also." replied Sarah, trying to reassure the frighten vampire.

"I know that!" exclaimed Rory boldly, but then his posture turned more meek and timid. "It's just...I figured that it would be more quicker if we just flew over it, instead of walking." suggested Rory meekily, fumbling with his fingers as he lightly blushed.

Mrs. Weir smiled at the blonde vampire. "And that's very noble of you to suggest that, dear. But I'm afraid flying over it just isn't a option." commented Mrs. Weir genuinely with a warm smile.

Rory looked at her in confusion. "How come?" he wondered.

This time Ethan was the one to answer. "Because, the forest we're about to enter is called The Dark Forest. It's a huge forest, that covers many acres of land. Many people have been known to lose their way once entering the forest and to never return again." explained Ethan.

Rory gulped hearing how people have never returned after traveling through The Dark Forest, ever again. He certainly didn't want to be one of those people.

"All the better reason, why we should just fly over it, instead!" he suggested once again, nearly shouting and throwing his hands up to make his point.

"Yes, but like I said...it's a really large forest that covers a lot of ground. Simply just flying over would probably work for you guys if you didn't have to worry about having to carrying two humans with you, as you fly. Carrying the extra weight will only tire you out quicker, thus causing you to have to land in the forest somewhere, which isn't easy to do due to it's thick canopy. That's why the forest is so dark to begin with." stated Ethan simply.

Rory sighed in defeat, seeing the prince's point. Ethan was about to enter when he was suddenly pulled back by Erica. "Hold up, good looking!" she complimented, while haulting the prince. "I thought you said that people tend to get lost and never find their way out, if they go in there?" she asked curiously, as she let his arm go.

"I did! But I've been through here before and know that as long as we stay on the main path then we shouldn't get lost." answered Ethan. Erica gave a understanding nod to the prince. "But we still need to be careful. Many dangerous beasts still live here and may come after us if they're hungry enough." warned Ethan.

Rory's expression then turned to more of a worried and terrified one. He _really_ didn't want to go through that forest, but if it's the only way to get to Benny then he'll do it.

Erica saw the frighten look upon her boyfriend's face and took his hand in her's. She gave it a light sqeeze, as he looked down at it and then back up at her, to see her smiling a warm smile his way. He then felt more at ease knowing that he wouldn't be alone and that his wonderful girlfriend would be right there by his side the entire time. He returned the smile with one of his own to show that he was ok, now.

With that everyone entered The Dark Forest as they all watched their backs for what may lay in the shadows, ahead.

* * *

As they trekked through the darken forest, Rory was on edge as his eyes busily shifted back and forth on the look out for anything scary. He held Erica's hand for comfort, but not even that didn't seem to quell his nerves any.

"Relax, Rory. We're _fine_." soothed Erica comfortingly to her frighten boyfriend. She gave a quick peck on the cheek. "As long we stay on the path then we should be out of here in no time, babe." she added with a kind smile. Rory only nodded slowly and gave a weak one, himself.

Just then the frighten vampire thought that he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. "What was that?!" he said quickly in fear, turning his head side to side rapidly. Everyone looked at him oddly in confusion, as they didn't see whatever it was the vampire saw. He then thought he saw it again, as he whipped his head in the direction that he saw it move from. "There it was again! I swear!" exclaimed Rory frantically.

But no one else saw it. Getting frustrated that his friends didn't see anything, Rory took off after it with his fangs at the ready.

"RORY! GET BACK HERE! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO STAY ON THE PATH OR ELSE WE'LL GET LOST IN HERE! RORY?! DID YOU HERE ME?!" shouted out Erica at her boyfriend, who clearly wasn't listening.

"We better go after him." sighed out Erica, as she took off at vampire speed after him.

"Erica! Wait!" called out Sarah to her. Sarah shook her head once Erica was out of sight. She then turned to face Mrs. Weir and Ethan. "Come on. I can follow their scent. That should lead us right to them." commented Sarah disappointingly, as she lead the way with Ethan and Mrs. Weir following close behind.

* * *

Rory then came to a stop once he lost sight of whatever it was that he was chasing. Erica soon caught up to him, looking at him furiously. "What the hell, Rory?!" demanded Erica, spinning the other blonde around by the shoulder to face her.

"Erica! I swear I saw something moving in the shadows!" he tried to explain dramatically. He then heard a small crack somewhere in the nearby bushes. "See! I told you! There's something out there!" he declared, throwing his hands out to make a point.

Erica heard the noise too, but when she looked over in the direction that it had came from she saw a squirrel scurrying out of them and up a nearby tree, instead. Greatly annoyed now, she turned to face the very embarrassed Vampire Ninja with an angry glare and arms crossed, while tapping her foot at him. All Rory could do was just stand there with a sheepish look on his face, as he rubbed his arm nervously with an awkward small chuckle.

Erica rolled her eyes at him, as she threw up her hands in defeat with an 'ugh'.

Sarah, Ethan, and Evelyn then came out the bushes, finally finding the two runaway vamps. "What was all that about, Rory?" asked Evelyn curiously.

Before he could answer, Erica decided to butt in and answer the question for him. "Oh, that?! Well, apparently Rory's mystery creature that he saw and took off after for turned out to be none other than your average squirrel, is all." she answered with sarcasism laced in her voice, along with a hint of annoyance. "Typical." she mumbled, afterwards.

Rory looked down in shame, as a blush spread across his facial features. "Sorry, guys." he mumbled embarrassingly, kicking a small rock on the ground. He then looked up innocently at them. "I really did thought there was something there, but I guess it was just my imagination getting the best of me, instead."

"That's quite alright, my friend. Fear tends to get the best of us, sometimes. We just got to remember that when we're scared to just remain calm and think rationally before acting upon your fear, Rory." advised Ethan kindly. "I was scared when I first enter these woods, too. So, I know how you feel." admitted Ethan, reassuringly with a small blush. Rory smiled slightly, believing the prince.

Not knowing what direction they had came from, they just picked a direction to go in, but unfortunately it wasn't the right one because they all got lost in the forest within an hour.

* * *

"Just great! Now we're lost!" complained Erica frustratingly, as she threw up her hands in defeat.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ethan. "We'll be fine, Erica. Trust me." he reassurred kindly to her. But she looked at him skeptically. "I don't mean to be rude, but how can you be so sure? You said it yourself, that once people get lost in these woods that they rarely ever return." questioned Erica.

A sullen frown then appeared on the prince's face, as he didn't have an answer to that question.

A small little glowing light then suddenly appeared from the trees (as if it was answering the question for him, instead). The gang stood there mystified by it, as it came floating down to them.

Once it got closer, they could all clearly see that it was really tiny woman with wings. "Is that a... _fairy_?" wondered Erica, incredulously with a raised brow.

"That I am!" chirped the fairy, cheerfully and proudly. "The name's Glimmer! At your service!" she introduced happily to the gang with a friendly bow.

"It's nice to meet you, dear." greeted back Evelyn, politely to her.

"I noticed that you all seemed to be lost. Perhaps I can help with that?" pointed out Glimmer, offering to help them with their little dilemma.

"And how is that? If you don't mind me asking?" scoffed Erica rudely to the fairy.

"Erica! Be nice!" scolded Sarah to her best friend, lightly hitting her on the arm.

Ignoring Erica's rude attitude, Glimmer answered her question happily. "Well, we fairies that live in The Dark Forest know these woods like the back of our hands! And we like to help wayward travelers whenever we can get through them safel. That's why they sometimes call us the Guiding Lights Of The Forest!" she explained cheerfully with a smile.

"If that's true then...why have I not ever heard about this before?" asked Ethan skeptically.

"There's not very many of us fairies that live here. So, as a result we're not able to help everyone that stumbles into the forest and manages to get themselves lost." confessed Glimmer sadly. "You guys were lucky that I happen to stumble across you! Or else you would've been wondering around for who knows how long." she added, with her cheery demeanor returning back to her, once again.

Not sure on whether or not if they should trust the small fairy, they talked it out amongst themselves, finally coming to a conclusion that they had no other choice but to trust her. So, they did.

* * *

They followed Glimmer, as she lead the way. Rory was quite smitten with the tiny glowing girl, which didn't sit too well with his girlfriend. "You know, you do have a girlfriend?" whispered Erica to him bitterly.

Rory nodded dazedly with a goofy look on his face, as he continued to stare at Glimmer dreamily (who didn't even realize that he was staring at her like that). Furious at his response, Erica stomped on Rory's foot really hard and stormed off ahead of him.

The poor injured vampire cried out, as he hopped on one foot while holding the injured one in his hands. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Are they ok?" asked Ethan, leaning over to Sarah's ear.

Sarah shook her head, knowing very well what was going on between the two blondes. "Yeah! They'll be just fine. Just give them a minute. I'm sure they'll get over it, eventually." quiped Sarah, with a small grin.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, something shot across their path making them all stop dead in their tracks. "You guys saw that this time, right?" asked Rory, this time wanting to make sure that he wasn't the only one who saw it before going after it.

Ethan, Sarah, and Erica all nodded slowly at they just stared ahead at where they saw the shadow. Just then, they saw several more and then a bunch of red glowing eyes peering from the shadows around them.

"Whatever those are, appear to of have us surrounded, I believe." stated Ethan seriously, as he drew his sword at the ready.

Just then, one of the shadow creatures jumped out after the prince. Ethan sliced the thing with his sword, but the shadow creature smirked at him and laughed as it then split into two more creatures.

"What the hell are these things?" demanded Erica, as one leapt out after her. She had managed to dodge the thing and deliver a swift blow to it's face, but the punch didn't seem to have much of an effect on it.

Ethan ducked down right as one of the shadow creatures tried to claw him in the face. "I don't know! But-" he replied, before being cut off by the creature coming at him again, but this time he kicked the thing in the stomach sending it back, "you can bet this has Alissa's handy work written all over it!" he concluded confidently.

One came after Erica, too, taking her by surprise as it grabbed her wrist making her yell out in surprise at the thing (which was smiling wickedly at her). Rory heard his girlfriend's fearful scream, as he looked over to see her struggling with trying to get the thing to let go.

A surge of fury came over him as he sped over to the thing and grabbed it's wrist with bone crushing strength to make it let go of her, and spun the creature around swiftly to face him.

"Hey!" he snapped furiously at the thing, with his fangs out and his eyes glowing yellow. He then punched the shadow creature in the face with the same amount strength to send it flying into a nearby tree. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" he demanded angrily at it.

The next thing Rory knew, he was suddenly engulfed in a massive hug by a very grateful Erica, who kissed him passionately on the lips. Rory's rage then melted away into more of a blissful feeling, as he kissed her back (enjoying it).

"My hero!" Erica delcared gratefully, after pulling back, but leaving her arms wrapped around his neck still.

Rory blushed madly at her compliment, as he stared at her in her beautiful gorgeous eyes. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked hopefully with a lopsided smile.

"Well, _duh_! What do you think?" she answered playfully with a smile, before kissing him again.

"Huh...guys? Now's not the time for a makeout session considering we're _under attack here_!" interrupted Sarah sarcastically, trying to get ther attention back on the matter at hand.

The two blondes quickly snapped out of it and focused their attention on taking out the shadow creatures.

* * *

They continued to fight the shadow monsters for what seemed like hours (but not really), but nothing seemed to work against them as for every one they took down, two more would form from the fallen one.

"Man! It's like fighting a hydra! You kill one and two more just take it's place!" exclaimed Rory obviously, as he flung the one that was on his back onto the ground, watching as it then turned into two more. He groaned unpleasantly at the sight and rolled his eyes as he got ready to take them both on at the same time.

"There has to be a way to defeat these things to where they'll stay dead?!" stated Sarah, after throwing one into a tree with her vampire strength.

Then one of the shadow monsters came sneaking up behind her about ready to attack. When Glimmer saw what it was up to, she flew into action and right into the shadowy figure's body as if trying to knock it out of the way. Instead of bouncing off it, like she had thought, she went right through it's body as if it was made of air, but somethings weird happened when she did.

The shadow creature's body then begun to dissolve into thin air as it let out a pained filled cry until nothing was left of it.

Everyone stood there in shock and baffled by it, as the creature didn't regenerate back into two separate creatures again.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Rory in awe.

"Hmm...I'm not sure? But I have a theory that I would like to try out first." thought out Mrs. Weir deeply. She lifted her right hand up and created a small ball of light in it. She then threw the ball at one of the creatures causing the same thing to happen to it.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed certainly this time. "I believe since these creatures where created from darkness and are nothing more but shadows then that must mean the only thing that can truly harm these creatures is the power of light!" she explained simply enough.

Finding the shadow creatures weakness had raised everybody's moral a bit, but there was still one problem...how are were they going to defeat so many of them all at once?

"Mrs. Weir, do you by chance know a light spell that's big enough to defeat all these shadow creatures?" asked Ethan hopefully, but she shook her head sadly at him.

"No. I don't." she replied back glumly.

Just then a small and cheery voice piped up. "I believe I can help with that!" chirped Glimmer.

Everyone looked at her questioningly, wondering how it is that a little fairy like her could be any help in taking care of all these shadow monsters.

Glimmer placed a couple of her fingers up to her mouth as she blew, creating a loud whistling noise. She smiled brightly, afterwards, awaiting for a response.

All of a sudden, a bunch of small lights began to pop out from behind trees and bushes, surrounding them as they floated there in mid-air. Erica, Sarah, Rory, and Ethan stood there in awe at the sight of all the fairies that answered Glimmer's call.

"I thought you said that there wasn't very many of you living in The Dark Forest?" questioned Erica curiously.

Glimmer giggled. "There's not, silly! But I never did say just how few of us there were living here." she giggled cheerfully at Erica in amusement. "I'd say there's about a little over a hundred of us or so, living here in The Dark Forest." she added.

"And they're all here to help us?" asked Rory.

Glimmer nodded. "You actually caught us at good time when you came wondering through here. Today, is day three of our week long celebration called the Fairy Festival! Where all the fairies in The Dark Forest come to gather around this huge tree called the Fairywood Tree, which is the largest tree in the entire forest!" explained Glimmer. "Although, some of the fairies already live there, but yeah. You know how it is." she added nonchalantly with a small shrug and a smile.

"Yeah, but...are you sure they're willing to just stop what they are doing to help?" asked Ethan.

"Of course! We fairies are all about helping each other out! If one of us makes the call for help then we answer it! No doubt about it! We fairies stick together!" beamed Glimmer enthusiastically.

She then turned to her fellow fairies. "Alright, everybody! Follow my lead!" she commanded to the other fairies.

She flew off, flying right through one of the creatures making it disappear. All the other fairies did the same. Flying through the chests of all the shadow creatures one by one and making them disappear with their natural glow of light that they emit from their bodies.

The gang stood there in awe and amazement at the sight of the tiny little creatures of light taking out all the shadowy ones.

In just a few short minutes, all of Alissa's shadow creatures were defeated and gone thanks to the fairies aid.

"And that takes care of them!" boasted Glimmer proudly, swiping her hands together as if dusting them off. She smiled smugly in victory over the dark beings utter defeat.

Afterwards, she thanked her fellow fairies for all their help as they gave a slight nod before flying off back into the forest. Glimmer then turned towards the gang with a big happy smile.

"Now then! Shall we continue on our journey out of here?" suggest Glimmer, giggling a bit.

Evelyn gave a nod. "Yes! I believe we should." replied Evelyn back happily with a smile.

* * *

Three hours later with Glimmer leading the way, they all had finally made it through The Dark Forest, alive. "Finally! We made it out of there!" exclaimed Erica gratefully, throwing up her hands.

"Yes! And it was all thanks to our little friend here." stated Ethan thankfully with a kind smile, as he looked at Glimmer. "Thank you, Glimmer! For all of your help back there. I don't know what we would've done without you." thanked Ethan sincerely.

Glimmer put her hands behind her back and swayed her body side to side a bit, looking down bashfully with a blush on her face. "You're very much welcome, I guess." she replied back shyly. "I'm just glad that I could help." she added modestly. "I mean, we aren't the Guiding Lights Of The Forest for nothing." she then beamed proudly, making everyone laugh.

"I suppose you're right! But nonetheless, we really appreciate all of what you've done for us. Thanks to you, we were able to thwart Alissa's latest plot in keeping us from saving our friend, Benny." spoke Ethan wholeheartedly with gratitude.

He then held out a finger, which Glimmer took in one of her tiny hands to shake. "I hope that you all succeed in rescuing your friend." said Glimmer, wishing them good luck.

Ethan smiled widely and nodded. "May we meet again someday, Glimmer." he commented brightly.

"Well, you sure know how to find me, if we do!" chuckled Glimmer humorously.

They all waved goodbye to her, as they headed away from The Dark Forest. Glimmer hovered there waving goodbye back at them as she watched them go.

* * *

Back at Alissa's castle. Alissa had saw everything and she was furious. "AAAHH! THOSE LITTLE BRATS DID IT AGAIN! ARGH!" screamed Alissa angrily, as she knocked everything off her desk in a blind fit of rage. "I will not stand for this! There just HAS to be way to kill those little bastards?!" she thought out loud.

She then glanced down at the mess that she had made on her floor and sighed, calming herself somewhat. But then something caught her eye. One of the book that was on her desk was a book about deadly toxins and poisons. She grinned evilly at what she had in mind.

"I might not be able to get all of them, but at least I'll be able to kill at least _one_ of them." she said sinisterly to herself. "The one who's been nothing but a problem to me from the start and is leading the charge." she plotted evilly, drumming her fingers together patiently.

She immediately set to work on her plan, seeing as it might take some time to get everything prepared and ready before setting it in motion.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, snap! What's Alissa up to now?**

 **So, yup! In this chapter we had shadow monsters and fairies! Sorry, for the lack of description on Glimmer. It didn't even cross my mind to even give her one. So, as for her appearance I'll just leave what she looks like up to you all and your imagination. :)**

 **And look! I even added a little one-sided Rorica love spat! Lol! But don't worry. After Rory saving Erica (who's a big romantic for things like that), she forgave him. ;)**

 **So, that's it until next chapter! Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	10. Missing You

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we had fairies and evil shadow creatures! What's next for our gang to encounter along their journey to save Benny?**

 **So, this chapter will have a little musical flow to it, as Ethan and Benny sing a duet with one another. Of course, it's one of those scenes were the characters are singing in the plot, but then they don't acknowledge it afterwards. Does that make sense? It's kind a hard to explain, but they do it all the time in movies or even in musicals (which is all the time for that one). Anyways, that's what this scene in the chapter basically is.**

 **I hope you all like it! And as a side note, I put down below who's singing what for you and please bare with me, as it was not easy doing a duet between two people who are in completely different places while singing. :P**

 _Italics = Ethan Singing_

 **Bold = Benny Singing**

 _ **Bold Italics = Both Singing**_

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Alexander Old- Thank you for adding me to your follow list and favorites list as an author! And thank you for adding Benny's New Year's Resolution to your follow and favorite list, as well! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! You can always count on a fairy to help you out! Am I right?! ;D Yeah...She just doesn't know when to stop, huh? *shakes head disappointingly* When will she ever learn, that evil never prevails. :P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- And now you don't have too because it's finally here! :D Lol! Thank you for all the kind reviews to this story. I'm glad that you love it so much. This is actually my first time doing a sequel to any of my stories. And don't worry, Alissa will get what's coming to her eventually in the story. The villain** _ **always**_ **does. Hehehe! ;)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah...I think so too, fanfic buddy. *looks at you strangely* :P Sadly, it doesn't work that way, I'm afraid. Lol! But nice try, though! :) Well, that's obvious! A stage manager manages the stage, of course!** _ **Duh**_ **! Lol! Just kidding! I'm sure you've found out by now considering how long it's been since I've last updated this story. :P**

 **Louise- BETHAN FOREVER! *raises fist in air* XD Lol! Thanks for the review! :P**

 **Kitty Nieve- Thanks for following this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song "Somewhere Out There" from the animated movie "An American Tail" song by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. All those rights go to their creators. What I do own though; is this story, it's plot, and any OCs (like Alissa) that may appear.**

* * *

It was finally nightfall, as the gang had traveled a good amount of distance after exiting The Dark Forest. It was starting to get late out now, so they all decided to setup camp under the stars for the night, as the moon shone broughtly in the night sky.

It was a pretty nice and relaxing night out, as they all fell asleep quickly, only moments after dinner.

Well...everyone except for one person, that is...

Prince Ethan tossed and turned on his resting place on the ground, as he found it very difficult to sleep. All he could keep thinking about was his beloved Benny and if he was alright. It worried him to no end knowing that he was Alissa's prisoner and what evil torture she may be putting him through. He just hated it all.

Finally getting fed up with all the restless sleep he was getting, Ethan sat up with a sad sigh. He then glanced back up at the stars that shone above him. He could just barely make them out through the tree tops, but they still shone just as brightly. He smiled fondly thinking back on their first date together. The sky looked just as it did back then as it does now.

A few minutes later, he found himself getting up with a stretch as he decided to take a walk around to help clear his mind and to calm his nerves a bit.

* * *

Elsewhere back at Alissa's castle, Benny found that he too couldn't sleep that night. He's was too worried about Ethan and the others, but mostly Ethan. He knew how much Alissa had wanted him dead more than anyone in the world. He also knew that she wouldn't stop until he was, too.

He sat there on the edge of his bed, looking down at his chained wrists. Oh, how he wished these stupid things weren't on him right now, restraining him from using his magic. Or else he would've saved everybody the trouble and just blast the damn evil witch's spirit back to the underworld, where she belongs, but he can't.

He missed Ethan greatly...and gazing up into those beautiful memorizing brown eyes of his...and seeing that dazzling smile of his sparkling in the light around him...and those lips. Oh, how he missed the tingling sensation he got every time their lips touched and the warmth he could feel deep down inside of him ever time they kissed. It was like magic. Something right out of a fairytale.

Well...actually, Ethan really _was_ from a fairytale. And right now he was currently in one himself, but you get the picture.

All Benny wanted right now was his dear prince charming. To have and to hold. To cuddle with on those long lonely nights, much like this one...

He sighed sullenly.

He then got up and walked over to the window, taking a seat on it's ledge, as he stared out across the darken land with his mind only on one thing...

 **"Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moon light. Someone's think of me, and loving me tonight."** sang Benny, glancing upward towards the moon.

* * *

Ethan strolled around for a bit before coming to a stop to kick a small rock, as he sighed. He then also looked up at the bright moon shining up above that lit up the sky. _"Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there."_ sang Ethan, leaning up against a tree as he continued to look up.

He smiled as he imagined Benny's smiling face twinkling there in the sky with the stars. _"And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing, on the same bright star."_

* * *

 **"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!"** sang Benny proudly with all his heart, as he too smiled fondly picturing Ethan's handsome and adorable face in the night sky.

* * *

 _ **"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through. Then we'll be together, somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true."**_ they both sang in harmony, with all their might as they gradually soften the tone a bit as they got more closer to the end.

Benny had placed a hand on the cool glass of the window as he sang, while at the same time Ethan placed a hand over his heart and looked down. He closed his eyes thinking about how their first date was on a calm and peaceful night much like this one.

* * *

Ethan then pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and walked slowly through the forest with his hands in his pockets. It was as if his body was on autopilot as he walked, remembering all those wonderful sweet moments he had with his one true love, Benny. From the time they first met, up in until Alissa's return and Benny's kidnapping.

The beaming smile that was once on his face, soon fell when his mind reached that unfortunate event. The lonely prince never thought that he could ever hate someone more now than he did Alissa right now for all the chaos she's done brought to their lives.

* * *

Benny sat there for a couple of minutes, also lost in his thoughts about all his fond memories with Ethan. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, just thinking about it.

The spell master got up off the window ledge and made his way over to the mirror that hung in the small prison like room. He gazed into it deeply, picturing Ethan coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Benny smiled as it felt as if Ethan really was standing there behind him embracing him with his loving arms.

He wrapped his own arms around himself, imagining the moment in his head and Ethan placing a loving gentle kiss on his cheek. Benny closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, only for him to open them again to find only his reflection standing there alone looking back at him without Ethan there.

His shoulders draped sadly, as he sighed before dropping his arms to his sides and walking back over towards the bed.

* * *

Ethan walked aimlessly, as if in a fog or something. He eventually came to a small stream glistening in the bright white glow of the moonlight. He glared down at it sadly as he stared at his lonesome reflection being casted back at him in the moving water down below. He dropped down to his knees to get a better look at it. He could see the longing and great desire for his boyfriend in his eyes and how much it pained him to know that he was being held captive by his archenemy, Alissa.

 _"And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing, on the same bright star."_ he sang, dipping his hand in the cool water gingerly as it ran between his fingers.

* * *

Benny shivered slightly, as he felt a cool breeze blow through the room. He brought his knees up to his chest as he sat there with his back against the head of the bed. He wrapped himself in his blanket as he sat there still missing his prince with a forlorn look upon his face.

 **"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping, underneath the same big sky!"** sang Benny, as he looked over at the window from the bed one last time, staring up at the sky full of stars.

He smiled, knowing that he shouldn't let get himself feel down about it because he knew for a fact that Ethan was coming to rescue him and was going to defeat Alissa and all of her dirty little tricks too, just to get him back. Ethan was like a force to be reckon with when it came to his loved ones. And Benny knew in his heart that nothing is more powerful than love and there was no stopping it, either. Try as Alissa might, but in the end they WILL find their way back to one another, and just like in every fairytale, she will be the one to lose.

* * *

 _ **"Somewhere out there,"**_ rang out Ethan's and Benny's voices together.

* * *

 **"If love** _ **can see us through**_ **!"** sang Benny meaningfully, as he closed his eyes while both hands where held over his heart and Ethan's voice quitely coming in the background repeating it as he finished.

Ethan removed his hand from the water, letting it trickle down from his fingers, as he sang. He looked back up and smiled, while singing the repeat of words while Benny's voice held out the word 'through' strongly and harmonously.

 **"Then we'll be** _ **together**_ **,"** sang Benny, coming in immediately after he finished the last line. Ethan than joined him on the word 'together', as their voices blended together in perfect harmony as they finished the melody with it now growing more softer in volume. _ **"somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true."**_

* * *

Benny smiled brightly one last time before finally feeling the urge to sleep. He yawned and fixed his blanket so now that it was completely over him, as he laid down to rest his head on his pillow. It didn't take long for the sweet embrace of sleep to overcome the spell master and consume him completely. He smiled as he thought about seeing Ethan heroically coming in to save him from the wicked witch of the story and whisking him away to their happily ever after ending.

* * *

Ethan stood up dusting the dirt off his pants, not helping the small happy smile that displayed itself across his face. He couldn't wait to see his Benny again. And when he does, he was gonna give him the biggest hug and the most passionate kiss ever.

He had to remain hopeful that Benny was alright and that he would see him again. Alissa's evil magic was no match for the love that they shared inside for one another and he was confident that it would be enough to triumph over her evil ways, as well.

Realizing how late it must've been, Ethan decided to head on back to camp before the others noticed he was gone and began to worry.

* * *

Once he finally got back to the others, he found that Sarah was awake.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head and smiled at her. "Nowhere. I was just restless in my sleep and couldn't sleep properly, so I went for a walk to clear my head a bit." he replied simply.

Sarah smirked knowing exactly why it was he couldn't sleep. "Let me guess, couldn't get a certain goofball of a spell master off your mind, eh _Princie_?" teased Sarah hintingly with a wink.

She giggled when she saw him blushing and trying desperately not to look so bashful about it, too.

"It seems you've got me, my fine fanged friend." chuckled Ethan, then. He then stopped and frowned a bit.

Sarah saw this and her facial expression soon matched that of his. She walked over to the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to worry so much. Ok? I'm sure he's doing just fine. It's Benny we're talking about, here. He's been through a lot and I'm sure he's not gonna let some silly little kidnapping get in his way, now." she spoke sincerely in a comforting tone.

Ethan looked up at her, seeing the honesty in her eyes.

"He may seem like a defenseless dork at times, but in truth he's one of the strongest people that I know where it counts." smiled Sarah, placing a hand over Ethan heart.

Getting the message, he looked back up at her and smiled, too.

Just then a small bee like insect came flying up behind him and landed on his neck, where it suddenly stung him.

On relfex, he slapped where the strange bug had stung him, crying out in slight discomfort from the small bit of pain it caused.

"Ethan, what wrong?" asked Sarah concernedly to her friend.

When he removed his hand from the back of his neck, he also grabbed the bee thing. He looked down at it, as it laid dead in the palm of his hand. "I think I was stung by a bee?" he answered unsure, not getting why a bee would be out during the night.

Sarah looked down at the strange bug and indeed saw that it was a bee of some sort, but not any that she recognized.

Suddenly, Ethan felt woozy and a bit dizzy as the world around him seemed to spin. He felt really tired and weak, as he staggered a bit trying to keep his balance. He clutched his hand around the held bug.

"Are you alright, Ethan? You don't look so good." she asked worringly, reaching out as if she was going to help him, but didn't as he regained his balance and flashed a weak smile her way, gesturing that he was ok. "You're not allergic to bee stings are you?" she then proceed to ask.

But he shook his head 'no' as beads of sweat began to form across his forehead. The hand that was holding onto the bug, suddenly fell to his side as he dropped the small creature. Not too long afterwards, Ethan found himself falling to the ground, as well. He blacked out upon impact, feeling really hot and ill all of a sudden.

"Oh, my god! Ethan!" shouted Sarah fearfully, as she ran to her friend's side.

* * *

 **A/N: Man! What a way to ruin a perfectly good Bethan chapter, huh? Lol! I done got you all built up with feels and fluff only for it to all be dashed by ending the chapter with such an awful cliff hanger liket that! *deviously laughs* ;P**

 **So, what did you all think about the chapter? The romantic singing scene between Ethan and Benny? And Ethan falling unconscious after being stung by a strange bee? Could this be it for our favorite prince?**

 **Well, then stick around to found out in the next chapter! :D**

 **So, drop me a review and don't be shy to express your inner thoughts about the chapter! :)**

 **Until next time, this is MBAV fan66, who'll be seeing you all around. Bye! :)**


	11. One Nasty Sting And A Slim Ray Of Hope

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **How romantic was the last chapter, eh? I've been DYING to write that chapter ever since I heard the song on the radio one night and the idea to have them both singing it just like in the movie, American Tail, popped up into my head! And now I have! :D**

 **So, what was up with that strange bee? And what did it do to our beloved Prince Ethan? Some of you have already speculated that Alissa might've had something to do with it, but did she? Well, we'll find out in this here chapter! :D**

 **And I would like to apologize for the long wait seeing as it's been about two months since I've last updated this story. I've been really busy of late with work and the holidays. Updates will still probably be a bit slow because my responsibilities at work have now changed, which results in me having things to do even when I'm off from work. Like creating weekly lesson plans for the kids at work (in case you didn't know this already, but I work at a daycare where we try to still teach the kids some things to better prepare them for actual school).**

 **Anyways, I just want to thank you for all your patience with me and all of my annoying (but also really great ;P) cliffhangers. :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Nettypooh- Thanks for following and favoriting me as an author, as well as my one-shot story Soulmates Through Out Time! :D**

 **SuperWolf1967- Thank you for following me as an author! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- That's actually what I had originally envisioned it to be! I mean, what great fairytale doesn't have it's one musical part in it, am I right? Lol! ;)**

 **Ceilo415- Not sure whether or not if you've been reading this story or not, but thank you for following and favoriting me as an author! As well, as some of my other stories! :D**

 **Fer- I know! Me too! Every time I hear a song and instantly get hit with a spark for an idea to use it as a songfic basically I always go straight to bethan. Lol! But I do try to make other pairings too when that happens. :P**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *runs and hides being the couch, while peeking out at you fearfully* I'm sorry. Please...I promise I'll never do it again, if you promise not to hurt me. *smiles mischievously with fingers crossed behind back* :P Yeah! Like getting stung by some sort a mysterious bee that makes you feel sick in an instant. ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it so much! :) Even when they're not near each other or can hear one another, they can still carry a tune in perfect harmony, huh. :) Well, now you get to see what becomes of the young prince's fate after being stung. So, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and my OC; Alissa.**

* * *

Her loud cry had awaken the others, as they groggily wondered what was going on. As soon as their eyes laid on the fallen and unconscious Ethan, they quickly jumped to their feet in concern.

"Oh, my god! Sarah, what happened?!" wondered Erica, frantically, as she stared down at the ill looking prince.

"I-I-I don't know?!" cried Sarah in a shaky tone, not understanding it herself really.

"I mean, we were just talking one minute and then the next thing I know he collapses after being stung by a bee of some kind!" explained Sarah frantically.

Mentioning the bee then sparked something strange in her as she remembered what Ethan had just stated not two minutes ago. She looked around at the ground near Ethan, trying to find something important.

"A bee? But bees aren't out at night, are they?" questioned Erica in confusion.

"Ah-ha!" cried out Sarah triumphantly, as she found what she was looking for.

She held it up, careful not to damage it as everybody gathered around to look at the tiny object held in her hand.

"Is that a _bee_?" questioned Rory dumbly. "Maybe bees do come out at night, after all?" he thought confusedly, scratching his head.

But Sarah didn't believe it for one second. She had this strange feeling that something odd was going on here. "I don't think so, Rory." she said, shaking her head. "This isn't any kind of species of bee or wasp that I've ever seen before." she pointed out, thoughtfully. "Mrs. Weir, can you take a look at it? I think this might be something magic related." she said, glacing over at Evelyn.

Evelyn walked over to her and examined the small insect. "Yes...I think you're right about it being magic related, Sarah." she stated, thinking about it. "I've seen this kind of bug before in one of my spell books, I believe." she then began to rummage around inside of her bag.

Everyone watched the elder lady eagerly, as she search for what she what looking for. She then pulled out an old spell book and quickly flipped through a few pages before finding the one she wanted.

"Yes! Here it is!" she exclaimed, as she quickly read over it out loud for the others to hear. "It's a deadly bee called the Demise Bee. It's created from dark magic and can be _extremely_ deadly if you're ever stung by one." read Evelyn.

"How so?" questioned Sarah.

"The demise bee has a highly potent kind of toxin in it's stinger that's like being stung by a bunch of killer bees at once or being deathly allergic to bee stings. The poison is so strong that it can instantly kill the victim within a matter of hours due to how fast it can travel through the bloodstream. Meaning..." explained Mrs. Weir, as her voice grew more and more grim was she went on before dramatically pausing and looking back up at them with a sullen expression upon her face.

"What?! Meaning what, Mrs. Weir?!" asked Sarah frantically.

"Meaning...he won't make it before dawn." answered Mrs. Weir glumly, making Sarah gasp in fear.

"Well, isn't there anyway that we can cure him?" wondered Erica worringly, looking around. "What if we turned him into a vampire? Maybe that would do the trick!" she suggested hopefully.

But Evelyn shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid it wouldn't, sadly." she replied sadly. "The poison is already in his system and is working it's magic as we speak. And considering the demise bee is a creature created from magic that means that it's poison can also effect other mythical or supernatural creatures, as well, such as vampires." she explained some more, making the vampires expressions become downhearted again.

"Which means, we'll end up being poisoned, as well, and thus dying ourselves regardless of our immortal status." concluded Sarah depressingly, knowing what she had meant.

There was a moment of silence before Erica broke it. "I don't get it?!" stressed Erica frustratingly, earning odd looks from everyone. "Just where in the _hell_ did this damn bee even come from, anyways?! I mean, if it was created by magic then that means that _somebody_ must've created the damn thing in the first place?! Am I right?!" she questioned demandingly.

"My guess is that this must be the handiwork of that no good witch, Alissa." figured Sarah spitefully at the thought of her.

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" exclaimed Erica irritatingly, throwing her hands up. "Who else would hate Ethan so much to magically create and send a magic killer bee after him?!" she stated rhetorically, while shaking her head.

"Isn't there anything else that we can do, Benny's Grandma?" asked Rory, looking towards her for hope.

She gave a nod and a small smile, but still seemed very doubtful about the solution to their problem.

"There is." she confirmed. "But I'm afraid it's a very slim chance and the only cure to counteract the poison is very hard to come by."

Looks of hope spread across the vampires faces then. "Then what is it?! The sooner we can start searching for it and get it to Ethan then the better!" urged Sarah eagerly, as her eyes lit up.

Mrs. Weir really didn't want to say, knowing how much their hopes we're already up because the only known cure to the toxin was a long shot. A really long one, a matter of fact.

But it was one that she was willing to take. Ethan was like part of the family to her and she knew just how much Benny would be crushed if he ever found out that his beloved prince charming was no more and that Alissa had won and has gotten what she had wanted all along.

"A unicorn." was all she said in a soft and low tone.

This sparked looks of confusion on Sarah, Erica, and Rory's faces. "Hold on a minute. Did you say...a _unicorn_? As in the mythical white horse with a horn on it's head, kind a unicorn?" questioned Erica, sounding a bit skeptical.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the dumb comment. "Yes, dear! That kind of unicorn. What other kind is there?" she retorted back sarcastically.

Ignoring the evil glare that Erica was giving the old lady, Rory proceeded to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "So...what does a unicorn have to do with making E all better, Benny's Grandma?" wondered Rory curiously.

"Unicorns are creatures of purity and light. Which means that they have the power to purify and break any kind of dark magic in the world. That's why they are so rare and hard to find because many have sought them out for their powerful magical purifying properties that their horns possess." explained Mrs. Weir, with a nod near the end. "Because of that, they created a special space that only they can access with their magic. A separate dimension of sorts that they call home, if you will."

"So...like a...unicorn utopia or paradise, if you will?" asked Sarah strangely, trying to make sense of it.

Mrs. Weir nodded in confirmation. "Exactly!" she stated positively. "It's like their safe heaven from the dangers of mankind or other humanoid like supernatural creatures, as well. Unicorns are very smart creatures." informed Evelyn knowingly.

"Anyways, they typically keep themselves hidden and rarely venture out into our world. But sometimes they will and usually when they do it's under the light of a full moon to bask in the pureness of the white glow of the moon while grazing on the luscious grass that grows." she added.

"Really?! Why?" asked Erica curiously.

Evelyn shrugged unsure of the answer herself. "Not sure. It's hard to tell, really. But I suppose they all have their reasons as to why they do it."

* * *

Suddenly, Sarah started to take off to somewhere, but was soon stopped by Erica. "Sarah! You can't just go look for one on your own! It'd be quicker if we both searched." suggested Erica, but Sarah thought otherwise as she quickly spun around to face her with a somewhat steely glare.

"I have to, Erica! Besides, do you really want to leave Mrs. Weir and Ethan in the safety of Rory, in case Alissa sends more of those shadow minion things of hers after us?!" snapped Sarah to her.

Erica took one quick glance back at her boyfriend, Rory (who was busy rambling on and on to a very sick and unconscious Ethan about all the times he'd been sick, and how Ethan couldn't die on them now, and yah-dah yah-dah) and then shook her head, turning back towards Sarah with a concerned look upon her face knowing that she was right.

"Good point." bluntly stated Erica. "But still! According to Benny's grandma, finding a unicorn isn't gonna be so easy to do, Sarah. And if by some chance you do manage to find one, who's to say that it'll even help us?! I mean you're a vampire, Rory's a vampire, and I'm a vampire, too! And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe vampires are creatures of darkness! So, I'm sure it'll sense what you are and will probably most likely just run off on you!" ranted Erica, stressing her concerns over the matter.

But Sarah wasn't willing to just give up now on her royal friend and she's positive that he would do the same if any of them were in trouble, as well.

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take, Erica!" declared Sarah determinedly, giving her head a slight shake. "I'm sure he'd do the same for us, no matter how small the chance may be because he's our friend and he has a good and caring heart. The least I can do is return the same sort of friendship and good heartedness to him."

Erica could see the determination and willingness to help her very ill (and possibly dying) friend that laid in pain and discomfort on the ground before them, in her eyes. She knew that Sarah wasn't backing down from this anytime soon, so she gave in and gave her, her blessing with a nod and a small smile.

"Then go ahead." she stated, releasing Sarah from her grasp. "I'm not going to stop you, Sar. And you're right. Ethan is our friend and I for one would do anything for that adorable little hunk of a prince, too. Even if it means the chances are slim to none. I'd take it!" agreed Erica, giving her support and a slight plaful wink at the end.

Sarah smiled back at her, happy to see she agrees. "Go! I'll stay here and make sure everyone's safe and assist Evelyn in anything she needs to help with Ethan's fever while you search for our elusive cure to the poison." ushered Erica sincerely.

Sarah gave a brief nod, before zooming off into the night in search for a unicorn.

Erica was glad to have such carrying and thoughtful friends like Rory, Benny, Sarah, and Ethan. They made her life seem more complete and happy now and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

After standing there with a dreamy smile on her face a bit longer, as she reveled in the joys of friendship, Erica soon snapped out of it by quickly demanding her boyfriend to go fetch some water from a nearby stream that they had passed earlier in the night.

Rory stood up straight and gave his beautiful blonde (and sometimes very bossy) girlfriend a salute before snatching up an empty water bottle and speeding off to the mentioned nearby stream to fetch some water for Ethan's rising temperature.

Erica stood there with a cocky smirk on her face as she watched him take off. Boy, did she love bossing people around sometimes and having them do whatever she tells them to do. It kind a made her feel...important, kind of.

She soon came out of it once she heard Ethan groan and mumble something inaudible. She quickly rushed over by his side to tend to him.

"It's ok, my sweet beloved prince. Your dear, sweet Erica is here to help take care of you and to watch over you." cooed Erica softly to Ethan, as she stroked his head gently.

Moments later, Rory had returned with the water and carefully poured it into a bowl. He handed Erica the bowl of water and a rag. She thanked him and immediately began to dip the cloth into the cool refreshing water and then proceeded to dab Ethan's hot and sweaty face with it in hopes that it will cool him off some and to bring comfort to him, as well.

 _"God...I don't know if you can hear me or if you even bother answering the prayers of creatures like me, but...please let Sarah find a unicorn and to convince it to help us somehow. And to hurry up and make it back here in time to cure Ethan before...before..."_ prayed Erica, shaking her head not wanting to think about what may happen if Sarah fails. _"If not for me, then I ask that you please do it for him and for Benny's sake, too. I beg of you."_ she pleaded in her head desperately, as she moved the wet cloth around Ethan's face.

All they could do now is just hope and pray that Sarah finds what they're looking for and is able to make it back in time to save him.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who guessed that Alissa had something to do with the bee stinging Ethan and making him fall gravely ill... YOU WERE RIGHT! :D And now their only hope is to find a unicorn and to convince it to help them. What are the odds of that ever happening? :P**

 **Do you think Sarah will be able to find one and get it to help her cure Ethan or not? I mean, finding a unicorn** _ **is**_ **pretty hard and rare to do.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would be the best spot to end it at and for the next to begin. :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	12. The Great White Horse Of Purity

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we found out that Ethan was poisoned by some kind of deadly bee that was created by dark magic and was conjured up by none other than the evil witch herself, Alissa. And apparently the only way to cure him is that of a unicorn's purifying magic ability. Great. Just great. *note the sarcasm there and the eye roll* :P**

 **Let's just hope that Sarah get's lucky and is able to stumble upon one in time. Maybe someone should send one of those demise bees at Alissa and have it sting her, instead. That way she can be stuck with a deadly poison that will kill her within hours and the only known cure is nearly next to impossible to find, nowadays. Lol! But sadly, we can't. *sigh* Because she is still possessing that innocent young Earth priestess girl's body, which means that she'll end up dying instead, since Alissa is only an evil spirit. *sigh* ;P**

 **Anyways, on to some shout outs before our story continues! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **lovelyfrankway- Thanks for following me as an author! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- Don't hate me or laugh, but...who's Clary Fray? *tilts head to the side curiously* Anyways, I'll just take your word for it and say that you did! Lol! ;D I hope you'll let me know the next time you review any of my stories that it's you when you do change it. The writer formly known as Bethan Forever. *says your name in a deep and dramatic voice for effect* ;P Sorry. I just had to do that. *giggles and blushes shyly***

 **Louise- Thanks! *blushes modestly* I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you'll like this one, as well. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Uh...*looks at you nervously* Well...Uh...** _ **Maybe**_ **? *says meekly* Lol! :P Yeah, I always do that. I always try to make sure that everything makes sense properly. Although, if you look closely I'm sure you'll still find some parts that don't quiet make sense in some of my stories, but HEY. What storyline does? Am I right? Lol! I've even found some before while watching tv shows or movies. Lol! ;P But thanks for the compliment, though! I appreciate it! :D Guess you'll find out after reading this chapter if it is or not! ;D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Well, now the wait is finally over! *mutters "finally" to herself in a sarcastic tone* :P I'm glad you loved the last chapter! And don't worry, like all good villains Alissa will get what's coming to her in the end. *mischievous giggling* You'll see! ;) But the most shocking part of the story has yet to come. It'll leave you speechless and in tears for what's to come. But sadly, that won't be for another couple of chapters, I'm afraid. Until then, just sit back and enjoy this wonderful chapter of Alissa taunting Benny some more and making friends with a magical unicorn! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysiter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and my OC; Alissa.**

* * *

"Ethan!" shouted Benny suddenly, springing awake with a jolt as he sat up heaving heavily and heart racing frantically within his chest.

He quickly glanced around the room to see that he was still locked away in his prison of a room courtesy of one wicked witch. He let a small sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream. It was only a dream." he chanted to himself, happy that was all it was. But something else still bothered him. Like a sense that something was terribly wrong.

"But..." he trailed off in thought, looking over towards the window as the bright moon shone through. He felt a chill run through him then, as he brought the blanket more closer to him. "Why did it feel so... _real_ , as if it really did happen?" he wondered.

Just then he heard a sickening gleeful knock come from the door.

"Knock! Knock! Is anybody awake?" chirped Alissa in a teasing like cheerful way, as she entered the room.

"No! Now go away!" answered Benny, snapping back hatefully as he plopped back down in his bed and covered his head with his blanket.

Alissa stood there with a fake frown on her face. "Well, that's not very nice." she pouted, but then grinned when Benny chose to ignore her. "Well, it's obvious to me that you're still awake or else you wouldn't of answered me so quickly, then. So, no use in trying to pretend, Benny dear." she stated smugly.

Benny still chose to ignore her, but rolled his eyes under the covers at her, wishing for her to go away so he can try to go back to sleep.

"Fine. Be that way." replied Alissa flatly, not too amused at the spell master's reaction. She then grinned wickedly at what she had to say next, knowing that it would get the stubborn spell master's attention. "Then I guess you won't be able to hear the news I have about your beloved boyfriend for yah, then. _Huh_?" she taunted, smirking.

Benny immediately sat up at her words, glaring at her. "Like what?" he demanded bitterly in suspicion.

Alissa shrugged nonchalantly. "Why tell you when I can just... _show_ you, instead." she remaked ominously with a gleam in her eye.

Benny had this look of uncertainty and worry on his face, as Alissa conjured up another one of her holographic balls of magic that acts like a magic mirror or cystal ball in showing what others are currently doing elsewhere.

The spell master gasped at what he saw. Laying there looking rather pale and sickly looking was Ethan, as he twist and turned mumbling incoherent words. He sat there and watched as he saw Erica place what looked to be a wet cloth over his forehead, while his Grandma was busy making some kind of drink or potion for the prince to drink. No doubtly to help with whatever ailment Alissa had inflicted upon him to make him so ill.

"What did you do to him?!" yelled Benny at her angrily.

Alissa giggled and then smirked. "Who? Little ole me?" mocked Alissa, batting her eyelashes innocently at the seething spell master as she made her magic orb disappear. She laughed again before shrugging carelessly at him. " _Oh_ , you know. Nothing much. Just..." she started causually, drawing out the word 'oh' for dramatic effect. "conjuring up a deadly creature called the demise bee and then used it to poison him with." grinned Alissa evilly.

"You did _WHAT_?!" exclaimed Benny loudly, as his eyes grew wide with fear. "You poisoned my _boyfriend_?!" he added incredulously. "You BITCH!" he exclaimed angrily at her, now getting up to face her.

But Alissa wasn't phased one bit. Instead she found it amusing to see him so riled up and angry at her. How she just _loved_ torturing the poor and pitiful spell master. Especially, when it comes to his even _more_ pitiful prince of a boyfriend.

She stood there and watched in amusement as the young wizard paced back and forth in worry. "It's fine. It's fine. He's got Erica and Grandma-" rambled Benny frantically until he stopped in mid-sentence. A look of realization then hit him as his eyes lit up with a ray of hope.

"That's it!" he exclaimed to himself proudly and then turned on his heels suddenly to face Alissa, who just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Ha!" he taunted at her. "Gran's there with them! If anybody can figure out a cure to save Ethan, it's her! She's like an...expert when it comes to magic and the supernatural! So, you lose, Alissa!" boasted Benny proudly to the evil witch, as he faked laugh tauntingly afterwards.

"Is that so?" replied Alissa slyly with her grin growing even more wider.

That smile she gave him made him wanna take a cowardice step back as her icy stare sent a chill down his back. He gulped, but decided not to show her any such fear towards the cold woman.

"Yeah! It is so!" commented Benny back bravely at her with his head held high.

"Well, we'll just see how the old hag will deal with _this_ type of poison. Now, shall we? You see, this particular kind of poison isn't so easily cured and is nearly impossible to cure, too. So, I wouldn't be putting all my faith in the old lady just yet." she replied sindely.

"W-what do you mean that it's not so easily cured?" questioned Benny skeptically, kicking himself for the stuttering.

"There's a reason why this particular kind of poison is so deadly to begin with. And that's because it was created from black magic, thus making it practically a curse, really." explained Alissa in a knowingly manner. "Once the poison of the bee enters your bloodstream it doesn't take it long before it begins to work it's... _magic_ if you will."

Seeing the clueless expression on the spell master's face at what she had meant by that last part made Alissa look at him unamusingly before she sighed.

"In other words, in a matter of hours he'll be dead. _Duh_?! Sheesh!" she further explained in a more simpler way, but as if it was obvious and with an eye roll to go along with it.

Getting it now, Benny looked at her wide eyed and mouth gaped open in shock. This only made Alissa's grin return.

"I'm sure Grandma will find the cure for him in time, anyways. She's really smart and resourceful like that." replied Benny faithfully. "I have faith in her abilities." he added honestly.

"Perhaps." shrugged Alissa nonchalantly, not too bothered whether or not if the old lady is as good as he says she is. "But the only cure to the demise bee venom is that of a unicorn's magic. A creature so rare that it's thought to be extinct amongst most, when in truth they no longer live in our world anymore, but instead in one that they solely created for themselves in hopes of saving their speices from extinction. Intelligent creatures they are, really. Far more intelligent than their more lower relative, the horse." she stated simply.

"A unicorn? How is something so girlie suppose to be the cure to a deadly poison?" wondered Benny curiously.

"Unicorns are beings of purity. In fact, they're the very symbol of it as their horns possess very strong purifying properties. One of the strongest sources of white magic there is. So, it's only natural that something so pure and powerful is capable of curing something so dark and sinister from one's body or even an object." explained Alissa.

"If that's the case, then why can't Grandma just use a purifying spell on him, then?" asked Benny.

Alissa rolled her eyes at him, as if it was obvious. "Because the demise bee is a dark creature created from powerful black magic. The strongest if you will. So, that means it'll take a strong source of white magic to break it. Like that from a creature of light with just as much power. Such as that of a unicorn."

Benny's face blanched hearing that. So, Ethan's only chance of survival is that of a mythical horse known for it's purity, but is near impossible to find, nowadays? The spell master's heart dropped with fear.

 _"What if they can't find one in time or at all for that matter? Then poor Ethan will..."_ thought Benny dreadfully, not being able to bare to think about the consequence of what will happen if they fail.

"Face it, spell dork! The odds of them finding one in time is slim to none. Your little _boyfriend_ is doomed!" mocked Alissa wickedly, as she laughed while walking to the door.

"Nighty- _niiight_! Sleep _tiiight_!" she taunted, as she stood there in the doorway. She then glanced back over her should just before exiting, casting a teasing like glare and smirk at him. "If you can that is." she said darkly, before breaking out into an evil laugh as she finally left the room.

Furious, Benny snatched his pillow off his bed and threw it across the room at the door. If he couldn't use magic to blast the dumb thing then throwing a pillow at it was the next best thing. He then sighed once he had gotten all his frustration out and walked over to pick up the small pillow. Once retrieved he then went back over to his bed and plopped down on it on his back, holding the pillow close to his chest as he just laid there in thought.

"So, I guess that dream wasn't just a dream after all." he mumbled to himself sadly.

"This all totally sucks!" stated Benny out loud in frustration. "I just hope they're able to find a unicorn and convince it to help them in time." he said sullenly with a sigh. "My poor prince charming. How I wish I can be there right now to tend to you, while you lay there sick and possibly dying, all thanks to Alissa and her stupid need for revenge." he added, with a bitter tone at the end.

He knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon as long as he knew how deathly ill Ethan was. There was just too many worries on his restless mind at the moment, thanks to Alissa's little update on the others progress to her castle.

* * *

Sarah had been zipping and zooming everywhere in search of the rare and illusive creature for about 2 hours now and still she had found nothing. She was beginning to get worried that she may never find a unicorn in time to save Ethan's life. Time was running out. No telling how much more longer Ethan would be alive for before the poison finally drains the last bit of life he has in him left.

She needed to hurry, but at the moment she felt exhausted from all the running she did. So, she stopped for a quick 5 minute break to catch her breath because let's face it...even vampires get a little winded at times, too. Especially, when they've been running at full speed for approximately 2 hours straight.

She leaned her back up against a tree panting tiredly as she tried to catch her breath. There was a lovely meadow just up ahead not too far from where she rested.

"Stupid...Alissa!" she huffed in between words, exhaustingly. "There just...has to be...a...unicorn around here...somewhere?" panted Sarah, as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees.

A couple of minutes later she had finally regain most of her energy back. Enough to continue on with the search, as she stood back up again.

"I need to hurry or else Ethan might not make it through the night." said Sarah, trying to motivate herself to keep going. But she started to feel a bit hopeless knowing her odds of ever finding a unicorn and if she did, trying to convince it to help her with her being a creature of darkness, herself. Things were starting to look bleak, but Sarah still refused to give up. No matter what, she was going to find a unicorn and convince it to help her in curing Ethan.

Right when she was about to take off again, something miraculous happen. It was as if the heavens themselves had sensed her determination and willingness to never give up on her friend because at that very moment when the clouds over head parted and the bright white light of the moon shone down from above onto the peaceful little meadow, there stood a gorgeous white horse with long flowing hair and a beautiful horn on it's head.

"A unicorn." muttered Sarah in awe at the majestic creature grazing in the meadow as it basked in the moonlight. She never imagined a _real_ unicorn to look so beautiful and graceful in real life before.

Shaking her head out of her stupor of how amazing the creature was, Sarah quickly rememered the urgency of her task with the dazzling magical horse. Sucking in a breath, she decided to approach it slowly and calmly in hopes of not scaring it away. Maybe if she showed it that she meant no harm it'll stay and hear her out, even with her being a creature of the night.

She crept slowly and cautiously towards the unicorn as her mind raced with all kinds of thoughts about her ultimately failing and the unicorn taking off on her thus leaving Ethan to his demise in the end.

* * *

Once she was close enough the unicorn had reared up on it's hind legs, neighing wildly at her when it notice her presence and the dark energy coming off of her from being a vampire. Sarah quickly took a step back from the riled up creature and held her hands up in surrender to show that she meant no harm to it and that she comes in peace.

"Whoa! Easy there! Easy!" replied Sarah calmly in a soft and gentle tone. "I mean you no harm. I come in peace. Just...hear me out, will yah?" pleaded Sarah honestly to the horse.

It lowered it's front hooves back onto the ground, but was stomping one of them to the ground as it bobbed and shook it's head furiously at her, neighing loudly at her still. After a moment or two, it soon stopped as it stood there staring her in the eye with it's mesmerizing gaze. It was as if it was staring right into her very soul trying to get a read on her more clearly.

Mintues later, the unicorn's gaze soften a bit, as it nodded it's head up and down as if telling her to go ahead and speak now. Getting the message, Sarah began to plead her case to the creature of purity.

"It's my friend...Ethan." she began, looking down slightly in a sad way. "He's sick. Like really sick and he needs your help." she explained, pausing for a brief moment. "You see...me, him, and a few other friends are on our way to save another one of my friends named, Benny, from this evil witch who kidnapped him just to get back at Ethan."

"She's tried to stop us along the way a bunch of times before, but every time we manage to come out on top. But now..." explained Sarah, trailing off in silence before finally looking back up at the creature that stood before her, with earnest watery eyes. "He's really sick and it's all thanks to that wicked witch, Alissa for making this...deadly bee thing created from dark magic and sending it after Ethan! It manage to sting him while we were busy talking to each other and thus poisoned him with it's highly toxic vemon! And now he might die if we can't get him the cure in time! And the only known cure is that of unicorn's ability to purify things with their magic!" rambled Sarah desparately, trying to hold back her tears of desperation and grief.

"So, you see! You're the only one who can help us now! You're our only hope!" begged Sarah desparately, wholeheartedly. "Ethan loves Benny and Benny loves Ethan with all their hearts! I'd do anything for those two, including giving up my life for them if it meant that they'll always have each other. They're my friends and I care for them deeply from the bottom of my undead heart!" she said truthfully and sincerely, as a few tears escaped her dark brown eyes.

"I don't wanna let Benny down..." stated Sarah, looking down with guilt and remorse. She sniffled a bit and tried to wipe her tears away. She stood there looking down for a second longer before snapping her head upwards again to look the unicorn in the eye with determination and resolve. "Those two _belong_ together as a couple! Losing Ethan would absolutely CRUSH poor Benny's heart and I for one won't let that happen!" she declared bravely, meaning her words.

"So...will you help me? Will you come with me to heal my sick friend?" she asked with hope and sincerity in her voice. "I know you probably don't trust me seeing as I'm a vampire and vampires are beings of darkness, but...surely you can see that I'm not like most vampires. I'm not evil like them and I never chose to become one either. In fact...I hate what I am, honestly." pleaded Sarah, glancing back down again in guilt.

The unicorn stood there just staring at her, as if mulling over what she had said. It was true. Sarah wasn't like most vampires and the unicorn saw that when it gazed deeply into her heart. It saw nothing but goodness and light inside her. A very rare thing to see in a vampire's dark and twisted soul. It can tell she was telling the truth and just how much her friends mean to her, too. It was clear that she was a very unique individual who cared a lot about the ones she loves. There was no darkness nor evil that resided inside in this young vampire's heart, only love and kindess.

Acknowledging her plea, the unicorn decided to help her. It bowed down to her (the way that horses can) and lowered it's head as if curtsying how delighted it would be to help her out.

Getting the message, Sarah was thrilled to hear the unicorn's answer. "Really?! Oh, thank you! Thank you!" thanked Sarah gratefully, as she ran up to it and gave it a hug. She couldn't help the tears that fell from all the joy and happiness that she felt inside from the majestic creature's reply.

"We better hurry! I'm not sure how much time Ethan has left!" stated Sarah urgently, but then when she was about to take off using her vampire speed something occurred to her.

"Oh, wait! You probably won't be able to keep up if I use my vampire speed to get back to the others. Huh?" she said thoughtfully, getting slightly disappointed in herself.

But the unicorn had another idea. It walked past her a bit, but then stopped with it's back turned towards her. It then looked back at her and bobbed it's head up and down as if trying to tell her something.

Sarah just stood there looking at it with a confused expression before maybe understanding what the horse was trying to tell her.

"You...want me to get on your back? Is that it?" she asked slowly in an uncertain way.

The unicorn nodded again as if saying 'yes'.

"Ok, then...If you say so." replied Sarah hesitantly, unsure of what the unicorn was thinking about.

She climbed up onto it's back, feeling a bit unsteady at first. She's never ridden a horse before let a lone bareback on one, at that. So, of course she was a bit nervous about it.

Once on, she had no idea what to do next.

"Ok? So, now what?" she asked cluelessly.

The unicorn then stomped it's left front hoof a couple of times before neighing and rearing up on it's hindlegs in the moonlight, taking Sarah by surprise from it's sudden action. To keep from falling off (and on instinct) she grabbed hold of it's beautiful white hair, as it blew in the wind, and held on tight as the unicorn took off into the forest at full speed once it's hooves made contact with the ground again.

* * *

Sarah tightly held her eyes shut as the majestic horse like creature ran through the trees, gracefully down the path. After a minute or two she finally decided to open them. She was amazed by just how fast they were going.

"Gee! I was wrong. Maybe you could've kept up, after all." replied Sarah in awe.

The unicorn only neighed delightfully, as if laughing at her comment. "I think you just wanted to show off your speed to me. That's why you wanted me to ride on your back, isn't it?" smirked Sarah amusingly at the creature.

The unicorn barely glanced back at her for a second before refocusing it's attention back in front of it. It neighed again, but more loudly this time as if chuckling a 'yup' to her.

Sarah held on tight as she enjoyed feeling the breeze hit her face as they moved swiftly along the trail. She's always felt the wind in her face like this before when she ran herself at full speed, but this was different. This time it had felt more...relaxing and calming then when she ever ran this fast. Maybe because this time she was riding on the back of a _unicorn_ instead of using her own two feet to do all the work. Feeling the wind through her hair had felt exhilarating!

 _"Erica is going to be SO jealous once she sees this!"_ thought Sarah smugly, grinning.

Thinking that then reminded her of Ethan and just how important it was that they make it there in time. She could only pray that they do and that they weren't too late.

"We're on our way, now. Hang on for just a little bit longer, Ethan. We're coming." she stated determinedly with a focused and determined expression on her face, as the unicorn galloped at top speed further into the moonlit forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Sarah done found the only known cure to the demise bee's venom! Hooray! But will she make it back in time to save Ethan?**

 **So, who's all jealous of Sarah getting to ride a unicorn? Lol! :P**

 **Alissa just needs to go on with her evil self and leave poor Benny alone! Huh? Always just barging into his room (unwelcomed I might add ;P) just to taunt him with her latest evil plot to keep the gang from reaching her place. I mean, can't a spell master get a little beauty rest at night so he can look his best when his prince charming comes to rescue him?! Sheesh! Lol! :P**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I'll be seeing you in the next! Until then, I bid thee adieu. Bye! :D**


	13. Close Call

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Now, we get to see if whether or not if Ethan lives or dies depending if Sarah and the unicorn are able to make it back in time. Who's on the edge of their seat with anticipation, right now?! Eh? ;D**

 **Also, we get to take another peek on what old Alissa is up to now. As well, as see what the ever so dashing and charming Benny Weir is up to, too. Which probably isn't much considering he's being held captive against his will. Lol! But it's still nice to check up on him every once and awhile. Just to see how he's fairing. *shrug* :)**

 **How about we get on with the chapter now, huh?! ;D But first it's shout out time! :D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Ooooh! :o I gotcha now! ;D Lol! Ok! Thanks! :) I agree! Whoever is in charge down in Hell of making sure that none of the evil souls/spirits that are sent there after they die, should be totally fired for letting Alissa escape! She's just ruining everybody's lives, it seems! Lol! :P *shrugs nonchalantly* Guess we'll found out, now! :D**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I guess? Maybe after it heals Ethan, first. But you'll have to ask it before it leaves or else you might not never get another chance to. Lol! :P Let's hope so. She's always got a trick up her sleeve. Plus, you know she isn't going to just lie down and let them defeat her so easily. She'll do everything in her power to defeat them. I'm glad that Benny has so much faith in them that they'll come and takedown Alissa for good this time. Stay strong, Benny! You know they got this! *raises a fist in the air in pride and support* Yeah! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I'm glad you loved it so much! Yeah, it was a pretty emotional moment there when Sarah laid her heart on the line like that to the unicorn, begging it to help her save Ethan. Alissa is such a bully. Makes you wonder what her problem is and why she loves torturing Benny so much. But I guess the feeling is mutual because Benny also loves to drive her crazy any chance he gets with his smart-aleck remarks at her. Lol! Touché, Alissa! Lol! :P Man! Maybe I should be renting out unicorn rides to everyone since everybody wants to ride on one! Then I'll be rich! Lol! ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and the OC; Alissa.**

* * *

As Sarah rode like the wind on the unicorn, back to where the deathly ill prince laid the gang tried their best to keep Ethan alive and his fever down, but nothing was working. With each passing minute he only got more worse. He would sometimes thrash about mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. Evelyn was starting to get very worried at this point if Sarah didn't hurry. Ethan's time was running out.

Right now the young prince was resting after another random thrashing spell. His face was twisted and contorted into a grimace of discomfort. Erica did her best in trying to keep his fever down by dabbing his forehead, cheeks, and neck with a wet piece of cloth as she listen in carefully to his heartbeat. At first, his heartbeat was rapid and fast sounding. Too fast to be considered a normal rate, but then she gasped suddenly when she listened in on it again.

Evelyn and Rory both heard her and looked at her in concern. "What? What is Erica?" asked Evelyn.

"I-It's his heart. It's slowed down." answered Erica in shock, but their was a bit of fear mixed in her words as well.

"Well, that's a good thing! Right?" beamed Rory hopefully, in slight confusion.

Erica shook her head. "Not at the rate it's going now. It's beating much too slow to be considered normal." she replied sadly, knowing that he didn't have much time now before it completely stops beating.

Rory's hopeful smile then fell at the bad news.

"This isn't good. We need to cure him now before it's too late." stated Mrs. Weir worriedly, not sure what else to do when there's nothing else she could do further for the teen.

"I guess Sarah couldn't find one, after all." stated Rory hopelessly. Erica would've hit him for that comment, but deep down she too thought the same thing.

A sad silence had fallen over the little group as they had just about given up hope.

...

Suddenly, their attention was perked up as they heard what sounded to be like hooves galloping along the ground rapidly.

"Could it be?" said Mrs. Weir breathlessly with a bit of hope in her voice at the approaching sound.

The all looked on in the direction they believed the galloping was coming from with anticipation. The sound grew louder and louder, until suddenly...

A white unicorn with long flowing hair came bursting through the trees and brush with Sarah on it's back, riding bareback. It reared up on it's hindlegs with a neigh, as it made it's grand entrance.

Erica, Rory, and Evelyn couldn't believe it! She had manage to find and convince a unicorn to help them! It was unbelievable! They all stood there in shock and awe at the sight.

When the unicorn dropped it's front hooves back onto the ground again, Sarah immediately jumped down from it's back and ran over to the others.

"Sarah! You did it! You found a unicorn!" exclaimed Erica gleefully, as she hugged her best friend in joy. "I'm so jealous of you right now. You got to ride a unicorn and I didn't!" pouted Erica kiddingly, as they broke the hug.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I knew you would say that." she said, smiling at her. They shared a small laugh together, before Sarah looked down to look at Ethan and then at Mrs. Weir with a concern look on her face.

"So, how is he? Did I make it back in time?" she asked.

Mrs. Weir nodded giving her a small sympathetic smile. "Barely, my dear. But I'm afraid we don't have much time to waste if we don't hurry and cure him. Erica says his heart rate is starting to slow down considerably." she explained glumly.

Sarah gave a silent nod in response.

"So, did it say it'll help us, then?" asked Rory dumbly with hope in his voice.

Erica rolled her eyes at his stupid question. "Of course, it did, dummy! Or else it wouldn't be here!" she answered for Sarah, instead, rather rudely.

Sarah walked up to the unicorn. "So...do you think you can help him?" she asked softly to the magical creature. She glanced back behind her to look at the dying Ethan with sad eyes, as he laid there trembling with a painful expression on his face. She then turned back to look at the unicorn.

The unicorn nodded at her question, before walking up to Ethan's body. It stared down at him for a minutes, as if assessing him first. It then lowered it's head so that the tip of it's horn was merely a few inches away from his body. Suddenly, the horn began to glow at the end of it in a bright white color.

Ethan's body then began to twist and turn violently again as he moaned out in pain from the unicorn trying to extract the dark magic from his body to cure him. Quickly, Erica and Sarah both rushed over to try and hold the prince still so that they unicorn could work it's magic. It continued to focus it's purifying magic into his body to lift the deadly curse that Alissa has placed on him, out.

"What's happening?" yelled Sarah in fear, as a few tears began to run down her face at the sight of seeing her friend in so much pain and agony as she desperately tried to keep him from flailing about.

There was no answer because no sooner had she said it, Ethan's body suddenly just stopped thrashing about as his head rolled to the side. No longer was Ethan's face twisted and contorted into a painful expression, but instead it held a more peaceful and relaxed one.

As soon as his body went lax, the unicorn lifted it's head as the soft glow from it's horn dimmed to nothing, again. It then took a few steps back.

Sarah and Erica quickly released their grip on Ethan's arms and took a couple of steps back themselves, also. Everyone looked at him with bated breath wondering if the unicorn's magic had worked or not.

"Is he...?" asked Rory worryingly, trailing off his sentence because he was too scared to even ask.

Erica listened in on Ethan's heart again to pick up on a more steadier heartbeat from the sleeping prince. "Well, his heart rate done slowed down to a more normal pace, now." she stated to everyone.

"Is that...a good thing?" asked Rory, turning to look at her in confusion.

Erica just shrugged and turned to Mrs. Weir for the answer.

Evelyn smiled warmly at the vampires and nodded. "It is." she said simply, which brought happy faces to the trio of vampires. "I can't be sure if he'll be completely ok or not, until I fully examine him, but...judging by the more relaxed expression on his face along with a more steadier heartbeat then I'd say the outcome seems to look pretty good for our young prince." she said reassuringly to them, before going over to Ethan to begin her examination of him.

Minutes later, Mrs. Weir turned to them with a smile and gave the "all clear" nod, meaning that he was going to be just fine. Excited and full of cheer, all three of them jumped and cheered in joy that Ethan was going to make it. They all hugged out of sheer joy and happiness.

After the little celebration was over, Sarah walked up to the unicorn and gently stroked it's face.

"Thank you so much for helping us. If it wasn't for you then Ethan would've surely died just then." she said gratefully to the horse, giving it her thanks. The unicorn neighed and shook it's head sideways, as if to say 'you're welcome'. Sarah smiled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. On impulse, she lunged forward again to give the majestic creature a hug, which it gladly accepted with honor.

After the hug, they said their goodbyes to the unicorn as it majestically walked away further into the forest. It's body then began to shimmer in the moonlight with each step it took until a white light, much like from before, began to radiate from the tip of it's horn. Suddenly, the small little light grew brighter in the blink of an eye and in a burst of white light the unicorn disappeared from sight. Probably returning back to where it came from.

Once the unicorn had finally left, they refocused their attention back to Ethan, again, and his recovery from the deadly toxin of the demise bee. When he woke up 5 minutes later, Ethan was absolutely confused by what was going on. The gang took a minute to explain to Ethan everything that had recently happened to him and about the magical cure being a unicorn.

Ethan was very grateful to Sarah for her brave and heroic deed to find and convince the unicorn to help her. He also thanked Rory, Evelyn, and Erica too for their loyal devotion in staying by his side and tending to him while he was ill. The prince still felt a bit weak and tired though from his ordeal from battling the deadly vemon in his bloodstream to stay alive long enough so that Sarah may return with the cure.

Evelyn then insisted on them staying put for a day or two, until the prince has fully recovered from the poison with enough strength to continue their journey. Ethan (being the proud prince he is) tried to protest against this idea, saying that Benny came first and that he was fine. But of course, when tried to stand he almost toppled back over to the ground again. Luckily, Rory was there to catch him. He slowly lowered Ethan back down to sit on the ground again.

Seeing the old woman's point, Prince Ethan (bashfully blushing) decided that perhaps maybe taking a day or two to rest _would_ be a more better choice, after all. Sharing a laugh together, they did just that.

* * *

The loud slam of a door, along with a furious growl, had awoken Benny from his slumber. He jumped up, startled by the disturbance fully awake now. When he looked over in the direction of where it came from he wasn't surprised to learn that it was Alissa who was the one responsible for all the ruckus.

 _"Man! She seriously has no consideration for other people's rest! Ugh!"_ he thought crankily.

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep here until you came noisily bursting into my room, like always!" grumbled Benny lowly in annoyance, as he flopped back down onto his bed and covered his head with his blanket.

Benny's rude comment wasn't helping Alissa's anger issue any, as she furiously used her magic to blast Benny's blanket out from over him with a gust of wind.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benny in surprise. "I was using that!"

But Alissa didn't care. She instead, lifted the spellmaster straight up into the air with her powers, levitating him towards her so that he was right in front of her now. He then suddenly begin to feel a tight pressure around his throat as his airway was being restricted by Alissa magic. He struggled trying to get loose from her hold on him, but it was no use. As longs as she had magic and he didn't, then it was pointless to fight back.

"I've had about _enough_ of you and your meddling friends! _Benny_!" snarled Alissa bitterly, saying his name with venom and disdain as she glared deeply into his eyes. She grinned satisfyingly as she watched him struggle for air, enjoying seeing the look of fear on his face as he gasped continuously to for air.

She kept him like that for a few minutes longer before finally releasing her magic grip on him before he passed out on her. He fell to the floor with a thud, gasping for air to fill his lungs once again.

"I'm...guessing...they were...successful...in...finding the cure, then?" inquired Benny with a slight bit of cockiness in his voice, as he panted between words. He looked up at her smirking.

Alissa narrowed her eyes at him spitefully with a scowl, which told Benny everything he need to know. He sighed in relief, once he was able to finally catch his breath again, thankful that Ethan was going to be just fine, now. He knew they'd find the cure in time to save his boyfriend's life.

"See, Alissa. I told you they'd save him. And now it looks like the person you so desperately wanted dead is going to survive to see another day so he can come and kick your ass." he said with a sense of satisfaction and victory in his tone, as he got up to stand. "Face it! You're gonna lose!" he spat at her smugly before letting out a triumphant chuckle at her. "You're done for, _witch_!"

Alissa felt her anger beginning to bubble up inside her again at the spellmaster's words. She would've punished the insulant little brat for his words right then and there, but she knew that he was right. The prince and his friends would be here in only a matter of days to save the pesky and annoying little runt. She had to do something quick! But what...?

She then glanced at over at the cocky teen. A cruel and evil grin suddenly found it's way to her lips, as she thought up a new and even _more_ dastardly plan on what to do next. The look she was giving Benny started to give him the creeps.

"You're friends and the prince have almost reached my castle." she stated calmly, looking at him. "I'll have to prepare a _proper_ welcoming party for their arrival when they get here. Also, I wouldn't be much of a hostess if I didn't give the guest of honor the _proper_ gift he deserves. Now would I?" she said rhetorically in a malevolent way, as she grinned evilly while staring Benny down.

Benny gulped, as he got a bad feeling about this and what exactly Alissa had in mind for his friends and family once they arrived. Even more so when she said "guest of honor" knowing exactly who she had meant.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there ya go! Another chapter down for the fairytale story that is Bethan! Lol! ;D**

 **What did you all think? What do you think Alissa is planning for our heroes now?**

 **We're almost to the climactic part of this story! As well, as it's end, too! Say whaaaat? :o That's right! In just a few chapters this story will finally be completed and over with. Sad, I know. :( But that's alright! Because I'll still be here with tons of other great stories to tell! :D Woo-hoo! :P**

 **Drop a review if you like and stay tuned for when the next chapter makes it's debut! And don't forget to bring the tissues because the next chapter is when our two favorite lovers will finally be reunited with each other! Yaaaay! :D**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! PEACE! *does the peace hand sign at you* :D**


End file.
